Quirkless Soul
by UraharafanXDXDXD
Summary: After wandering Earth for many lifetimes, a certain soul reaper has lost his will to protect. Seeing the world evolve around him with new dangers, he has little hope left. A fateful meeting between ideals and will power may not only save him, but an entire generation. Rating M for language use and future ideas.
1. Bitter Taste

**I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own Bleach. Both are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Tite Kubo respectively. Any OC's are mine or from input of any reviewer if desired.  
**

* * *

In this world, not all men are born equal. Some are gifted with great intelligence, while others have stronger bodies. Amongst the different variations of genetic codes, personalities, upbringings, and paths walked by the multitude of souls over the years, history proves that some people are better off than others. Whether that be through power, political or physical, through monetary means, or just health wise. I've seen it all.

At one point in my time walking this planet, I had hoped I could make a difference somewhere. A difference in just small households that would eventually spread out to the city, to show that people are still good at heart. However, I was proven wrong as the years passed me by. Those households eventually forgot the kindness and dedication I showed them, to nurture and repair the broken bodies and minds I nursed; and with their forgetfulness, my hopes for the city slowly died out with every home. Mankind has left a dry and bitter taste in my mouth, a flavor that is mix between "truth" and "bias".

The "truth" is that humans forget things very easily after one or two generations, if not within a few years, but also that they take for granted the services provided to them. Healthcare, defense, security, almost every government established branch in a large scale society is used on a daily basis, so much so that humans forget its importance.

The "bias" is that I've lost the drive to see these beings worthy of my guidance and aid. I had sworn to do my best to help them when in need, but that promise was so long ago that many lifetimes have since passed. My aid and teachings left forgotten, decayed and broken, left to fade to dust in this world. Now my bias towards the humans have grown over the more recent years in their history. A new branch of society had opened up a good hundred or so years ago. "Heros" is what this society called them, the first generation of humans that used their newest evolutionary trait to lend aid to their fellow man.

Quirks is what the new trait was coined, at the time and still to this day I find the term humorous. Quirks were a new variable in the never ending war of "equality" amongst these beings. A century or so before the Heros showed up, the first human born with a quirk appeared, Yu, which was an apt name for the child. Born in China, Yu emitted a natural light around his body, illuminating a good five foot radius around him. Soon after Yu's birth, more humans were born or somehow acquired these quirks. From a human light bulb, basic telekinesis and cryokinesis, to more mutagenic based abilities like extra limbs and weird deformities/extremities to the human body, quirks reshaped the world.

Discrimination, violence, political agendas, wars, commerce, various factions in the world viewed quirks as a disease or a new start. Watching it from afar, I could only shake my head at the foolish antics of these creatures. They haven't learned throughout their combined histories that change in the world happens, and hatred to it only forces the worst to occur. It took all the might and will power of the first generation of Heros to get the world to put its trust in their ideals. Due to the way the world had viewed quirks, the technological advances had ground to a halt, medicinal techniques had to be redone from the ground up, new laws made and overturned as those with quirks slowly became the majority of the world's population.

Now nearly two hundred and fifty years later, the world has started to move forward. Hero work is a full time job for many with quirks, nearly replacing the long established police departments, and Heros becoming the next big all-stars compared to the past's major sport athletes. Medicine is now more towards experimenting and boosting quirks, discovery the effects on the human's DNA. Technology jumped leaps and bounds to keep up with the various differences. People used their own quirks to their advantage to het further in the working world, or to sink into societies underbelly of darkness, were those deemed "Villains" lurked. Using their powers for their own greed and lust, destroying any and all in the way.

Watching from my small office, I just see the world as its always been, a cruel place where those on the bottom fight to climb toward the top. For some reason though, I have retained a part of my humanity, the drive to put smiles on peoples' faces, to make the world a better place, even when I know it never will happen. I still get up and come back to this hospital, donning my coat and doing what I can for the citizens of this world. Even with the revolting taste humankind left in my mouth, I continue to put on a smile for the young ones, and reassure the various families and individuals that I meet. I was once like them, I dealt with those very same issues during my time. I understand them, which makes it harder each day to accept the truth I learned long ago. That I won't be able to save everyone.

Maybe one day someone can show them the way they need to go, that Nana kid did a good job at leveling the ground for it, maybe this All Might youngster can start paving the foundation for the next generation. Who knows, maybe this little green soul will be the next runner of the torch, shining light on a path I couldn't see, to be the new beacon of hope... oh.

I guess not.


	2. Craptastic Day for the Soul

This world has a way of itself. The powers that be can make one persons day an amazing thing. The lottery could be won, a promotion at work gained, a newborn given to new parents, or just a really good day for a lucky soul. The opposite can also be a likely outcome. Someone was fired due to another's negligence, a home-wrecker destroying a couple, a "kick me" sign to ones back, or in this case, being engulfed in a gelatinous ooze that wanted to use your body. Never had that day? Count yourself lucky, because one young teen was having a rough day and this was just the middle of it.

Middle schooler Izuku Midoriya was not having the best of days. Though he got to see two up and coming Heros Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady stop a thief, with a generous view of Mt. Lady being his current highlight, Izuku did not catch any break after that. The thief made him late for class, which his homeroom teacher decided that throwing him to the proverbial wolves was apt punishment. Stating he and his fellow classmate Katsuki Bakugo had aced the UA participant exams had painted a target on his back. Already being apart of the minority of the world known as "quirkless", Izuku had enough trouble fitting in. His once childhood friend Katsuki had ridiculed him since the knowledge of Izuku's lack of abilities was made public to their daycare. Bullying and belittling Izuku was Katsuki's go to throughout the years, slowly crippling and then destroying the emerald haired teens self-confidence.

With both their exam results known to the class, not only did Izuku's peers mock him, but Katsuki decided to offer his own advice to the freckled teen after class. "Jump off the roof, maybe then you'll reincarnate as a person with a somewhat useful quirk", which then Katsuki used his quirk to toast Izuku's latest notebook on quirks, tossing it out the window, and walking away with two fellow teens. The young green soul had to stay behind even longer to collect his thoughts and wipe the tears building in the corners of his eyes. Once he left the building, he found his poor notebook floating in the school's koi pond, somehow intact.

 _'Why is it always like this for me?! I didn't ask to born this way, I didn't choose to be quirkless! Kacchan, we were the same, both wanting to be great Heros! To be like All Might!'_ Izuku thought, sitting beside the koi pond. Thinking about his life up until now, he hated his inability to have a quirk society could view as the making of a Hero. _'If only I had a quirk, any quirk, besides this crap! I'd give up this stupid ability that the doctor confirmed told me. Anything is better than just seeing people I can't even talk to!'_

Izuku eyed a girl in a white school uniform picking flowers off the ground, she looked maybe a few years older than him, but other students walked by her, never noticing the young woman. "It would do them no good, even if they could see her, she'd never acknowledge us", he said under his breath. Standing up, Izuku started to walk home, taking a longer route than usual.

 _'Great, now I have explain to mom that I came home later to clear my head AND to replace this notebook. Stupid Kacchan. I wish you'd learn your les- no! Stop it, Izuku! You passed the participant test for UA, you're proving you can do this! Remember that All Might went there and so will you, always smile to make things better!'_ Izuku pumped his fist in the air and start to imitate All Might's boisterous laugh, hoping some of his all-time favorite Hero's confidence would fill him with just a smidge. Continuing his laughter and march, Izuku walked into an underpass, his voice cover the sounds of the manhole behind him shifting.

A shadow fell over Izuku, stopping his laughter. Slowly turning, the green haired youth could only tremble in horror as a giant sludge-like creature shaped behind him, slowly growing eyes and a mouth. "Heh, you may look scrawny and act weird with that laughter kid, but you'll make a great body suit!", it yelled before lurching towards the boy. Izuku tried to run but he was too slow as the brownish green slime enveloped him.

 _'I can't breathe! My lungs feel like they're on fire!'_ Scrambling, squirming, and waving his arms and body, Izuku fought but with little luck. The sludge forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat. _'Is this how I die?! Drowned in this shit, with no one to know I'm gone? The last words said me are only a reminder of the original Men in Black movie?'_

"Quit moving kid! The less you move, the faster I'll be. I need to move quickly, I didn't know HE was in this city!", the monster voiced out, trying to rush into his hastily made vessel.

 _'Dammit! Not like this! Please, God, not here!'_ Izuku could feel the last bit of oxygen burn out of his lungs, darkness shrouding his vision. _'Mom, I'm so sorry'_

"Yes! Just die alrea-"

The sound of the manhole lid hitting the concrete walls forcing the villain to pause.

"Don't worry young man, all is well, for I AM HERE!" A deep masculine voice rang out. The villain surged forward, hoping to stop the newcomer, yet it was not to be. Pulling his right arm back, the individual cried out "TEXAS SMASH!", thrusting his fist forward. The force disrupting the sludge being and dislodging the the ooze away from young Midoriya.

With the last vestiges of consciousness, Izuku only saw the outline the man, noticing a very well known hair style. _'Is that... All Might?'_

* * *

-Flashback-

 _"I can't wait to know what quirk I have mom! I just know it will be amazing, so amazing that I'll be just like All Might!" A much younger Izuku exclaimed to his mother._

 _Inko Midoriya smiled as she cooked the dinner for her son and herself. Izuku had turned four years old a few months ago, and tomorrow was the day they would see a quirk specialist to see what her son my have. She hoped he got his father's fire breathing quirk so he could be more of a hero, but she also wanted him to have her quirk as well. Preparing the plates, Inko sat beside her small green ball of joy, watching the latest Hero news._

 _"What if you have something more, a better quirk than All Might? Then you could be better than him!" She said while smiling to Izuku. He turned to her with a look of seriousness._

 _"No way that's possible! Both me and Kacchan know All Might is the best of the best, no one could be better"_

 _The young boy then started to tell her all about his favorite Hero, and even though Inko had heard this many times, she smiled and laughed with her son. After dinner she got Izuku washed and dressed for bed. "Sleep tight Izu, sweetie, we don't want you to sleep while the doctor helps us."_

 _"Ok mom! I can't wait!" Izuku said, smiling in his All Might pjs. Tomorrow would be the big day, the day he learned about his quirk._

* * *

 _"Sir, there has to be something wrong with the test, he has to have some sort of quirk, right?" One Inko Midoriya pleaded with the doctor in front of her. Earlier this morning, both her and her son had gotten up early, had a big breakfast, and couldn't wait for the news of his quirk. Now, however, with her poor son, she had to hear the news they didn't want to hear._

 _Izuku was quirkless. The poor boy just sat there, his eyes wide open, yet staring off into nowhere. Lost in his own thoughts of never being a Hero._

 _"I'm sorry ma'am but your son is, as I stated, quirkless. They're a various methods to tell, the easiest being the 'pinkie-toe method'. But others such as the adrenaline method, the synaptic stimulation method, and even my own ability that lets me view the auras of those around me all show that he has no quirk."_

 _The doctor stated. 'Poor kid, looks like he had some lofty dreams, and I had to be the bastard to make me crash back to reality', he thought. Seeing the mother and son both shocked and deeply saddened, the doctor could only sigh and think on a way to help ease the child._

 _"Ma'am, let me do one more test, this one will not confirm if he has a quirk, but may tell us if he has some latent potential for either being a late bloomer, or other potential abilities." The doctor looked at the small family, waiting for their response._

 _"What kind of abilities are there without quirks?" Inko asked, praying that by some miracle her son could receive something in this life. Izuku regained some light to his eyes, a small bit of hope gleaming within._

 _"There are various abilities humans can have that aren't quirks. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them before, having one is so slim that maybe two percent of the total globe has these abilities. They are mediumship, extreme empathy, astral and mental projection, and dimensional awareness. These were once regarded as myths and hoaxes, but over time with quirk studies, they were proven true." The doctor said, getting a little passionate with his words, a small smile resting on his face._

 _Inko looked at her son for a few moments, considering the new information. It may not be a powerful ability, but it could be one Izuku could call his own. Taking a gamble, she looked at the doctor "Please do the test, sir."_

 _Closing his brown eyes, the doctor concentrated, feeling the world around him, gauging the auras he felt. After a few moments, he found the aura he wanted. Opening his eyes, he saw a bright green aura around Izuku, his spiritual energy. Slowly looking over the child, the doctor reached forward and place his hand on the boy's head. "Hold still young one, this will feel a bit weird", his statement making Izuku flinch before steadying himself, shitting his eyes shut. Nothing happened for a little bit, then chocolate orbs flashed electric blue very briefly._

 _A feeling like air hitting his body, like waves rushing over him, the comfort of a hug, the feeling of fire in his chest, a shock down his spine, all assaulted his senses. Izuku could feel his body sway and start falling before a strong hand held his arm, keeping him stable. "Easy there kiddo, keep your eyes closed and try to relax. I just jump-started your ability so its going to be a few minutes." Izuku followed the doctor's orders until he felt comfortable again. The calming voice of his doctor speaking to him once more, "Keep your eyes closed, and tell us what do you feel?"_

 _Izuku had no idea what he meant but did as told, sitting there eyes closed, just feeling the chair under him, the doctors had on his head, and the breath entering and leaving his lungs. "I don't feel a... wait, mommy are you behind me?" Izuku hesitantly asked._

 _Inko had moved behind her son when he had started to sway, hoping she could hold him still so he wouldn't fall. But his eye were closed right? How did he know she was there? Staring at the boy in disbelief, she looked over his shoulder and noticed his eyes were still closed. "Yes Izu, I'm right here...how did you do that?"_

 _"I...just did?" Came the best reply the four year old could come up with._

 _The older man hummed while still keeping contact with the boy, watching the interaction between parent and child. "Izuku, open you eyes and tell us what you see."_

 _Doing as told, the virdette slowly opened his eyes, squinting them. Was the room always this bright? He looked at the doctor and then to his mom, seeing nothing different, and almost said as much until a flicker of pink caught his eye. Turning to face his mother, Izuku saw she had a pinkish hue around her body, but she didn't act like it was there. Turning back to the doctor, he saw a bluish hue around the man. "There's colors around you both. Mommy has pink and you have blue."_

 _"Well Mrs. Midoriya, it looks like your son is a medium. Congrats kid, you can see the spirits and spiritual auras of those around you." The doctor gave a small smile, removing his hand from Izuku's head._

 _The mother and son started to tear up, smiling that the boy had an ability. It might not have been as flashy as Kacchan's but it was Izuku's own ability. Inko bowed low to the doctor, thanking him, "Thank you so much for this Dr. Kurosaki."_

* * *

 **This has been a brain baby of mine recently and after reading a few MHA fanfics and Naruto crossovers, I decided to try out my Bleach crossover idea. It's been a long while since I posted anything and decided to give it another try. Please leave your reviews if you have advice that can help with my writing and any ideas you want to pitch.  
**


	3. Hard Revelations

_"Welcome back Izuku, how are things progressing? I hope well for you and your mediumship." Dr. Kurosaki talked to the now 8 year old child, the mother sitting beside them._

 _"Hi Dr. Kuro, I think things are going good. I've learned a new trick with auras! When it wiggles, the person is confused!", exclaimed Izuku._

 _"Very good! It seems you are able to grasp some of the more detailed aspects already on your own" Dr. Kurosaki said with smile. "I hope his questions and observations haven't been a problem to you Miss Inko."_

 _Inko Midoriya smiled and shook her heard, "No, no, he hasn't been causing any hassle since the talk you had with him two years ago. Explaining why I can't fully understand what he sees, since I can't, had made where he tries harder to be clear about what he talks about with regarding to his medium powers." She smiled at her son as he started to talk to Dr. Kurosaki about things he experienced in the last six months._

 _Four years ago, Izuku had his medium abilities awaken, and every year he would make 2 visits to Dr. Kurosaki for updates and to see how he was dealing with this alteration. From the initial start to now, Izuku had gotten used to some things but still had hard times understanding certain concepts he now had to interact with. One thing he caught onto early was the aura glows around people. Everyone had one, from living to the dead, animals and even plants too, he had to focus to see those ones. They weren't as bright as human auras._

 _Auras had various colors and would form many shapes. Colors depended on the individuals nature, like blue was a normally calm and serious, with small amounts of kindness, like Dr. Kurosaki's, while pink was very good-hearted and sweet like his mother's. Shapes were interesting to the young child. These weren't shapes like triangles and squares, these were the auras shifting. If it just outlined the body, the subject was calm/happy, if spikes started to raise out of the aura it meant scared/angry, and a new one Izuku learned was if the aura wiggled or had ripples meant confused/curious._

 _There was much more to auras but Dr. Kurosaki had told the child that that would be discussed when he got older. "The more you age, the easier it will be to understand the dynamics to mediumship" was what the doctor had told Izuku a year after the ability was unlocked. This sentence and how his physician helped him with medium powers had Izuku question, "How?" Kurosaki then explained that he too had medium powers and used those in his day-to-day life as a healthcare professional to help people. Being the experienced medium of the two, Kurosaki took a more personal interest in the Midoriya family, actively helping them with any questions and teaching the young boy. Now the two mediums saw each other as friends._

 _"I can't wait to use these powers to help people! Hopefully I will be able to touch spirits soon and can do more than just see!" Hearing the boy say this excitedly put a frown on the doctor's face. Izuku didn't notice the frown, or why Dr. Kuro had gone quiet. Instead he saw the doctors aura start to make little bubbles on the surface. Watching this new phenomena, Izuku queried the doctor. "Why is your aura bubbling?"_

 _Inko turned her head to the doctor, wondering what was going on. This was a new sentence from her son, one he never stated about auras before. This had her curiosity, but also fear. The frown on Dr. Kurosaki's face didn't rose her apprehension to new heights as he started to look at her with sorrowful eyes._

 _"My aura is bubbling because I'm sad, Izuku. This visit should've been happy and just an easy lesson, however, I'm sorry kid, that today is going to be a hard class." The doctor put his hands on his desk and leaned his head against them. "People like us, those with the old abilities, rarely can become Heros. These abilities are not combative, nor able to be used like rescue quirks. They only affect the owner. No one else. You could be a Hero, but nothing grand, maybe a sidekick used to help move people out of the area where a fight against Villains is happening at best. We mainly use our powers to aid us in our work. Like me, I use mine to help ease my patients. I'm sorry Izuku"_

 _This revelation was a slap to the boys face._

* * *

Feeling his face being slapped, Izuku started to become aware he had passed out. His hearing started to return, and with it came a deep masculine voice. "Hey kiddo, hey! C'mon, don't you quit on me! Wake up! Hey, hey, HEY!"

The booming voice and light slaps to the face woke up the young student. His eyes slowly cracking open, squinting as the darkness was erased by the bright sunlight. Slowly gaining his bearing, he sat up and immediately noticed who the voice belonged to. Standing before him was a behemoth of a man, with muscles all over, a large iconic smile on his face and his iconic blonde hair style in its V-formation. The childs savior was none other than the Number One Hero, All Might! Izuku instantly started to scramble and talk rapidly.

"A-a-all Might?! Wh-what are y-you doing here?! How are you here? Wait I'm alive? I'm alive! What happened to the slime guy? Is he gone? Oh! Where's my notebook? Can you sign my notebook?" The greenette kept talking and moving about, looking from the Hero, to looking for the Villain, and then for his notebook. All Might just looked on with his grin, though a small sweat bead did start on the back of his head. He gave a mighty laugh before tapping Izuku's shoulder.

"Relax young man, I think this is what you are looking for?" In the large mans hands was the notebook, All Might's signature on the cover. Taking the notebook, Izuku could only stare with awe. A real signature! He had to at least get a selfie to be even more proof he met the top Hero. But he also had a question he needed to know. Turning to the big man, Izuku noticed two bottles in the pockets of All Might's jeans. It didn't click what those were before he saw the auras around the bottles, a sickly blackish green aura.

"Is that the Villain? How'd you put him in those?"

All Might laughed and explained he had to scoop up the being and put him in the two 2-liter bottles. "Well young man, I'm very glad that you are alright but I must leave and deposit these to the correct authorities."

Seeing the Hero of Heros start to leave, Izuku scrambled to grab his attention and ask his question. "Wait! All Might please I need to know something!"

"Sorry but Hero duty calls and I can't stand here when this Villain and many others need to be turned in. And I know there are many other Heroes that are better to answer any questions you'd have for them." With his iconic smile, All Might prepared to jump away.

With the behemoth about to bolt, Izuku did the only thing he could think of. He literally grabbed at life and held on with a fierce grip. The feeling of air blasting his face, and the solid ground missing below his feet, Izuku held on for all his worth. All Might noticed he had more weight than he should and looked down to the source. A screaming, green haired child. "Woah! woah! I love my fans kid, but isn't this too far! You're gonna need to get off!"

"Not at this height! I'll definitely die!", screamed the boy.

"Oh, you are right about that", scratching the back of his head, All Might forgot that not everyone was built durable. "OK hold on, I'll make sure to stop at the next roof with an access!"

The pair soared for a few more moments before All Might saw the right kind of rooftop and angled himself and his cargo to land on it. Once on the solid surface, Izuku let go and fell to his knees. Kissing the rooftop and taking solace in the fact that gravity was back to normal, he finally remembered why he had done such a stupid move.

Turning to his hero, the boy started to speak. "I'm sorry All Might. I didn't mean to make you take me with you, nor stop here, but I have to ask you something. Please answer my question, I know with your answer what to do." Izuku turned to look at the city, memories of the people telling him that he'll never be a Hero swirling to the front of his mind.

While Izuku was talking, thoughts raged within the Hero's mind. 'Crap, crap, crap! I need to leave now before he looks. I'm sorry kid but I'm about to lose this form and you don't need to see this.' Patting his legs, All Might started to jump before realizing the bottles weren't there. That alone would've been bad, but that and the last few moments of his power leaving him was the last straw. With a sigh, All Might muttered softly in English, "Oh fuckin' shit."

Izuku was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a thing. He finally started to talk again after his memories subsided. "All my life, I've never had a great ability. Not one to fight nor one I could use to be truly helpful. Its one that only impacts me. But I was told that I may at least be a sidekick, so there's hope, right? With this power, do you think I could be more? To be a real Hero like you?"

Izuku turned around at that second only to see a small, skeletal man, with blonde hair that had two scraggly bangs. Gaunt cheeks, and darkened eyes, his teeth showing between his lips. Looking as if someone had draped a skin suit over a skeleton, then sucking out all the air to cling to the bones. Feeling his jaw drop to the floor, Izuku started to panic. "W-who are you?! Where's All Might?! Did I really just lay my heart out to a random stranger? Is All Might now going to hate me? I-"

"Hey kid"

"-cant believe I did that? Why did I grab hold of him?"

"Excuse me, young man"

"And now there's this guy? But he looks so past dead his bones show through. Maybe he's another spirit, no, he has an aura.

"Agh! Why cant I get the answers I nee-"

"YOUNG MAN, WILL YOU STOP AND LISTEN?!"

Izuku was brought out of his mutterings by the shout from the stranger. The man seemed to be breathing heavier and started to slump down against the guard rail of the roof. "Young man, I assure you that All Might doesn't hate you. Trust me. And I'm sorry that I brought you up here, but what were you thinking?! Grabbing onto my leg like that could've been the end of you!"

Izuku could only stare at the man before the words finally clicked. 'Grabbed his leg? Brought me up here? Wait is he-'

"ALL MIGHT?"

"Indeed, my boy. Its me alri-bleh", All Might was interrupted as blood shot out of his mouth and ran down his chin. Izuku looked horrified for various reasons. His hero was not what he appeared to be, the man had just coughed up blood, and the way he just sat there like nothing happened showed that this was an everyday thing for the man.

"B-but how?!"

"You know how guys suck in their stomach to appear thinner or buffer? That's basically me." The image Izuku thought of was comparable to an old American cartoon featuring a cat and a mouse at the beach, where the cat tried to impress a female feline the exact same way as All Might's example.

"What h-happened to you?"

Knowing that now a civilian, outside of the ring of the right officials and close friends, now knew his secret, All Might sighed before explaining that this had to be kept a secret. The severity of this secret would destroy the current peace. Izuku realized this and nodded, knowing to keep his mouth shut on the subject. Lifting up his shirt, All Might showed Izuku that there was a massive wound on the left side of his stomach, looking as if a large horn had impaled the man and had poison that rotted away the area around it. "I got this a while back, nasty fight about five years ago."

"Five years... was that the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

All might let out a hallow laugh, "Heh... you know your stuff kid, but no this was with a Villain much, much worse. A double S-ranker. Thanks to the bastard, my respiratory system is pretty much gone, lost my stomach too. Gross yeah?"

'Holy crap! A double S-rank Villain? S-ranks are already rare among rare for Heros. If what All Might says is true then that is a problem no one would ever see coming. And the Villain was able to do this to him! Seriously, how strong is All Might to be alive?!' Izuku's thoughts nearly made him miss the rest of All Might's conversation.

"This particular Villain is above the rest, easily. I was barely able to stop him, but he still escaped. Not without receiving enough damage that will have destroyed most his body by now, but still."

"But why do you look this way now?"

"That's because due to all the surgeries I had, now just moving about normally drains a serious amount if stamina, and shifting to my Hero persona takes ten times the amount. I can now only be a Hero for 3 hours maximum", All Might stated with a saddened face. "This must be hard to hear, young man, but I'm only human, and as such, even I can get hurt"

Izuku grimaced at that, not having ever thought that All Might off all people would ever say that. Sure he was a person, but he was All Might! A hero so powerful, villains usually just stopped and asked to be handcuffed when he arrived on the scene. So to hear that his hero was still a mortal was reality shaking.

"Boy, you said that your power wasn't a strong combative or supportive quirk right?"

Looking up, Izuku realized that even though All Might had been trying to leave and had lost his normal size, he had still heard Izuku's speech. Now the man was going to give Izuku the answer! An answer he NEEDED to hear. "Yes sir, its a quirk that only can affect me, though I was told it would be good if I did anything with healthcare and helping people emotionally."

Standing up, All Might walked toward the child. Thoughts swirled around the blonde man's head as he rested his hand on the student's shoulder and took a few steps past him.

"I'm sorry, young man, but your dream is just that, a dream"


	4. True Hero

Looking out the fortieth floor lobby window of the Musutafu Central Hospital, one could see the entire city. The building was 60 stories, with each floor holding 40-50 rooms. The exception being the fortieth floor which was a grand lobby from patients, workers, and visitors. It was one large room the could cater to all building's inhabitants. An outdoor patio to smoke, an indoor cafeteria and small bar, a reading and television area, and even a few cots laying about for anyone needing a quick rest. This room was favored by many, and one Dr. Kurosaki was one of them. Either grabbing a drink from the bar, enjoying the view, or outside taking one of his rare smoke breaks, he enjoyed this floor the most. Watching the clouds fly pass the city below, feeling the cool air on his skin, and tasting the smoky ash, Kurosaki was thinking and relaxing after a few stressful surgeries.

 _'Being the head doctor has its perks, but come one guys, you need to learn this crap too.'_ Kurosaki thought, complaining about his "experienced" doctors. _'I know l'm older than everyone here but you all are over forty years old, learn damn you!'_ Taking another drag from his cancer stick, the doctor started to think about his position.

He had been the lead doctor of this hospital for over 200 years. He signed on as a nurse 20 years after quirks had started to appear, and 20 years later his personal health record was updated with the quirk: Longevity. He aged but very slowly. So slow, in fact, that he currently had the look of a healthy and active 30 year old. With his quirk, Kurosaki had studied various medical fields, becoming well versed almost all aspects of his trade. At least this was what the public thought.

 _'Damn, so glad quirks exist, otherwise how would I be able to explain this long life? I mean, I guess I could pull a "Hat-and-Clogs" and just pack up and leave town every 50 years but that's some tedious shit.'_ Thought the old soul. Leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, the doctor thought of his past life. One full of fighting, happiness, and friends. Now that life was gone, the fighting had changed form, and the friends long gone. Happiness was still there, but in lesser quantity. Shaking his head from the past thoughts, he to think if the current world he now resided in. He only knew and interacted with maybe a handful of people outside of the work and even then, it was on the other person's accord.

He liked spending time with others, don't get him wrong, but being the age he was, he saw people come in and out of his life regularly. Enough times that even to his friends and descended family he was cold and distant. When he was actually in his 30s, the doctor was full of compassion, risking everything to help those that came into his families medical center. Those days had long since past and the blazing fire the was compassion had dwindled into a small flame, able to give warmth but only to few. _'I wonder what their reactions would be if they could see me now. I know she at least would try to kick my ass, but I don't think I'll ever get to see any of them again.'_ He smiled sadly before shaking his head.

Deciding to leave such depressing thoughts alone, the doctor started to concentrate. Slowly but surely, the concentration paid off. In his mind as a blacked out miniature map of the city, with many tiny lights slowly coming into existence. Various colors dotted his mind with each new soul, some bigger or smaller than the others. This was his mediumship at play. He did this to keep his mind sharp, while also scanning and picking up on anything interesting... such as that one soul there! That soul was large and predominantly brown.

"Huh, guess he's finally back in town, been awhile kid." The doctor smirked as he recognized the unique signature. He noticed a blackened green soul leading the much larger brown soul, "Villain hunting, this will be in the paper tomorrow, another good deed by the great Her- oh shit!" Kurosaki leapt from his seat and started to rush to his office, climbing the stairway as fast as he could. Once inside he started to gather all the first aid equipment he could into a duffel bag, before heading out his office in a hurry. His cause for worry? Both souls were heading straight for a very familiar green soul.

* * *

Izuku's eyes finally refocused, noticing that he had stood in the same spot for a good while. Looking around, noting All Might was long gone, he finally broke down. Knees buckling and giving out, the young man knelled and breathed heavily. Tears threatening to escape, but he wiped them away. _'I knew this could've been an outcome, I knew he possibly would say no, but why?! Why does it hurt this bad?'_ Clenching his fist, Izuku slowly got up, his eyes a little duller than before.

Making his way to the rooftop door, he started his way down stairs. Absently walking the entire staircase as then out on the streets, following the crowd and his own sense of direction. _'Dr. Kuro was right, my chances were slim to none and I was a fool to think the odds were in my favor. This even means Kacchan was right'_ , that was a bitter truth to swallow.

Midoriya kept walking the the ground, making his way home as his thoughts darkening. Anger, sadness, failure; thoughts that he aimed at the world around him. His aura started to grow spike that looked like they encased boiling liquid. Soon the crowd stopped and he bumped into someone. Excusing himself, Izuku didn't see the scene the crowd took him to until he heard the shouting.

* * *

 _'That probably could've been handled better, and I'm sure Gran Torino will know that somehow, fucking cosmos, but I had to do that. It's one thing to have the power to lend aid and not know how to use it, but not having any such technique would make the poor kid a liability to others and himself.'_ The skeletal man thought as he walked through the city. He had left boy on the roof a while ago, knowing that he himself was the last person the kid needed to see. _'Let's hope this doesn't bite you in the ass, Toshinori. The last thing we need is a civilian child killing himself trying to prove you wrong.'_

Now that he was on the streets, he was searching the area he had jumped over with his young passenger, hoping to find the bottled Villain. However, in a large urban jungle like Musutafu, this was like finding one special needle in a stack of needles. Toshinori used his smaller state as an advantage, searching alleys and sidewalks. To everyone else on the street he blended in as just a soul looking for something he dropped, not a grand Hero that the public adored. As he was looking for the two bottles, he kept thinking about the kid. Basically quirkless like himself but wanted to do right by the people. A noble dream, sure, but the kid needed to face the world around him. A chill ran down All Might's spine, "The hell was that?"

In another city, hours away, a small elderly man was doing his daily routine. Floating in the air to keep his quirk memory still as sharp as ever, a dark smile crept on his face. Twice now, today, he had this feeling that his pupil had screwed up, but the third experience just sealed the deal. "Toshinori, I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson again."

As All Might felt the chill pass, an explosion in the near distance occurred. Seeing the smoke and flames, All Might hurriedly made his way. "Fuck me!"

* * *

"So Katsuki, you wana go and hit up the arcade today, or see if we find any cool chicks?", asked a male teen with short black hair.

"Arcade, don't want some damn floozy to piss me off. Like that fucking Deku!", one Katsuki Bakugo yelled. He and two classmates (his cronies as Izuku had aptly named them) had decided to head downtown after class to hangout and kill time. They dropped by few stores for sodas and snacks and were in an alley taking a break.

"Speaking of Midoriya, wasn't he your friend when you two were little kids? Don't you think telling him to off hisself was a bit too far?", the other teen with long brown hair queried. He looked over to his "leader" with a bit of worry.

"Why do you even care? Its just Deku. The damn nerd needs to wake up. All his notes and his brain won't halo him become a hero. He's a quirkless nobody and will stay that way! He should know better than to follow hopeless dreams!" Katsuki raged as he kicked some trash and bottles out of his way. Two particular bottles were kicked but they just skidded away.

 _'What the hell?! Where am I? I thought All Might grabbed me I was gonna be locked up, but I'm in some alley so something.'_ The sludge Villain awoken, being shook from his slumber. His eyes turning about, we was able to notice three teen, a few exit ways and a small park behind the alley way wall. ' _How do I get out? I could try to trick one of those three to open these damn bottles and highjack a body. Eh, they don't look to bright.'_ His eyes moved to look at the trio. "Hey kids!"

All three boys stopped and looked around, an eerie silence and tension filling the air. The kids with black and brown hair both started to get nervous as everyone knew Villains could pop up anywhere. Katsuki Bakugo, on the other hand, started to smirk and raised his hands up, eyes darting left and right. "All right, who's there, huh?!", the blonde boy yelled.

"Down here blondie." All three sets if eyes started to scan the ground before they all saw it, a bottle with two floating yellow eyeballs with red irises.

"What the hell? Uh... Katsuki, I think we need to go", one of the boys said.

"Not yet", Katsuki said. "You, in the bottle, what the hell is going on?"

The Villain smirked, pleased that the bait was attracting his prey. "Its hard to believe, but some Villains had attacked me. Not wanting to lose my life, I activated my quirk to get away but they bottled me and left me to die here. Would you let me out?" _'Take the bait you little shits!'_

"Katsuki, let's just take him to the cops like this. I don't like the idea of this at all." The other boy spoke out.

Turning around, his quirk flaring and popping, "Shut up! This is why I'm better than the entire school! You all are scared, weak little idiots! I'll do what I want!"

Seeing Katsuki's quirk, the Villain's eyes widened. He needed this boy and his quirk now! "If I had his body I could get my revenge on that stupid Her-oh... I said that out loud..."

All three boys stared at the bottle before the two classmates backed up slowly, Katsuki started to sneer and smoke rose from his palms. "Use our bodies, huh?!" Gripping the bottles, the blonde hoisted it up till both souls were eye level. "How about you DIE!" Katsuki chucked the bottles away, using his quirk to blast them.

"There, we're done here. Let's go guys", dusting off his palms and walking away, Katsuki and his duo started to leave the alley. However, life had other plans for the young man. With his prison now broken, the Villain seeped out of the bottles and quietly reformed behind the teens.

"Hehe, where do you think you're going? That body is mine, kid!"

* * *

Dr. Kurosaki had made it to the spot he felt all three souls meet, under the bridge, half a mile from Aldera Junior High. He looked around, noting the grate was moved and some slime-y green residue on the pavement. There was no one around though. No giant blonde idiot, no green haired teen medium, and no body of a Villain.

"Where the hell did they go? Crap!", Kurosaki muttered. "C'mon man, think! Those idiots can't have gone far. Take a breath and feel for them." He leaned against the wall of the tunnel and breathed slowly, gathering himself into a calm and collected state. His body slowly took in the spiritual energy around him then pulsed it out in a radius. Reentering the dark image of the city, slowly looking for the souls he was invested in, he found them.

Kurosaki opened his eyes and memorized the spot, already in the move to the location. _'Shit, this can't be good.'_ His mind was full of questions. Three souls he knew were almost all together, two in a cluster of souls, and the other with an unfamiliar soul... attached to it? Why was the brown soul so much smaller too?

* * *

Unknowingly being in the same spot, All Might and Izuku stared at the alley way surrounded by Heros. However, none entered, the alley was ablaze as explosions and flames poured out from the source. The crowd watched in awe as Heros were forced back and powerless to stop the commotion.

"What's going on? Is it a gas leak?", a bystander asked from the back.

"No, some Villain has captured a teen, and is taking over his body", another person called back.

 _'Wait, a Villain taking over someone's body? Could it be him?'_ Izuku's mind was racing, praying it not to be the Villain from earlier.

All Might also over heard the conversation as he crept closer to the scene. _'Oh crap! Please, please don't let that be the same perp. If someone is hurt because of my failures... what do I do?'_

Both their thoughts were brought to a holt as scream penetrated the air, "Get the hell off me you bastard, I'll fucking kill you!" The voice was unmistakable to Izuku, his fear now doubling.

"Kacchan!" The greenette pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on. The sight was horrifying to him. His childhood friend was mostly covered by the same sludge Villain he was previously entrapped by, the alley lit ablaze due to the blonde fighting back, and the expression on Katsuki's face was pure hatred. _'No, no, no! This can't be happening! Its all my fault!'_

All Might stared in horror, anger, and pity. _'Dammit! I've used up all my time! I'm too weak and can't do a thing! Please, someone useful come help!'_ He had already seen that the Heros here couldn't reach the boy. Kamui Woods was weak to fire, Mt. Lady couldn't fit among the buildings, Death Arms couldn't face the flames, and Backdraft was busy keep the fires away from the crowd with his water quirk. No one could reach the boy and Villain.

 _'Kacchan is fighting for all he's worth, but that sludge guy is winning! He's already bound Kacchan's arms and is taking over! What to do, what to do?!'_ Izuku was panicking, but what he saw next made his blood freeze. Seeing Katsuki's normally blood red aura with it's short, sharp spikes was normal. What Izuku currently saw was sharp spikes slowly elongating and becoming blunt. Anger and fear swapping itself within Katsuki. _'He's... afraid?!'_

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. Seeing his old friend fearing something was very rare. So rare in fact that Izuku knew that only three things could bring about this reaction. He stared frozen, watching his friend thrash about wildly and curse, then the Villain bound itself over Katsuki's mouth and nose, cutting off his airflow. Panic and fear now raged across the boys' aura, one fearing for his life, the other his friend. Katsuki turned and moved harder, before their eyes met. Emerald peered into ruby, both recognizing each other, both pleading the world for aid. But Izuku saw more, the aura of his friend raging with fear, bubbles appearing in the spikes, fear and sadness within Katsuki' eyes.

Without realizing it, Izuku bolted forward, flying past the Heros that called for him to stop. All Might was shocked and frozen as he saw the same kid from earlier doing what he and the other Heros should be doing. The Villain took notice of their heed and saw the same kid from earlier. "Huh? Its that shrimp from earlier. Heh, let's kill this little bastard!" Nearly all of Katsuki's body and face now covered, turned to Izuku ready to force the explosion quirk on him.

 _'Why am I running?! My legs moved on their own! What do I do?'_ The image of his notebook appeared in Izuku's mind, turning to the page he had on Kamui Woods. It noted that binding techniques took up the individuals concentration and multiple targets were a weakness. Taking off his backpack and unzipping it, Izuku chucked it at the sludge Villain. The bag and its contents sailed and nailed the Villain in his eyes.

"Argh! What the fuck?!" The sludge entity tried to attack where he thought the green haired boy was, instead hitting pavement. Izuku ran up to Katsuki and raked his hands through the muck, wiping it away from the blonde's mouth.

Watching the scene, the Heros all screamed for Izuku to get out of there. They thought he would die. All Might screamed at himself mentally _'Pathetic, you are pathetic! A basically quirkless kid is risking his life and all you can do is stand here! Pathetic!'_

Able to breath again, Katsuki yelled his question to Izuku, "What are you doing here?! You need to leave here, you quirkless idiot!"

With his hands scrambling and gouging at the slime, Izuku looked to his friend. His face full of fear but wore a smile. "I'm sorry Kacchan, I just couldn't stand by and let this happen! My legs just moved on my own", All Might's eyes widened, "and you looked like you wanted help." Katsuki's face showed shock, his aura sparked violently.

As the newcomer was trying to wipe more of the sludge away, the Villain got his senses in check before his eyes zeroed in on the nuisance. He raised his liquid appendage, shaping into a clawed hand. He was going to end his misery here and now! "Say goodbye you fucking kid! Now leave me alone and die!" He swung his claw at the boy, aiming to make him a bloody pulp.

Right before the sludge hit the child, a giant hand burst through the liquid arm and grabbed the boy. The strength and speed it carried not only broke through and gripped Izuku's arm, but pushed the boy back into the sludge body. Close enough to also grab Katsuki's arms.

 _'What the?'_ , were the thoughts racing through the three minds of the boys and Villain.

"Boy, what I said to you back there... I should have told you more. What I should have imparted onto you was", All Might swung his other fist back and through it downward onto the Villain as he ripped the two boys out, "that anyone that wishes to be a Hero must put other loves before his own! DETROIT... SMASH!" All Might's fist rammed through the Villain and into the ground, the force not only blowing the enemy away, but also creating a shock wave powerful enough to creat a tornado. As the twisting winds rose into the skies, the clouds converged and started to rain. The falling water and the air pressure extinguished all the fires.

Izuku, Katsuki, and the rest of the bystanders could only watch in awe. A single punch changed the air pressure and changed the weather! The crowd erupted in cheers for the Number One Hero as the boys were released from his grasp, dazed and resting against the building walls. As the local police and some Heros scooped up the Villain to put him in custody, both boys were either being chewed out or praised.

Katsuki was being praised for being strong and putting up a fight against the Villain, even being offered to become a sidekick when he was done with high school. Izuku, on the other hand, was given a harsh lecture by Death Arms for being reckless and stupid. "What were you thinking?! You could've died and become another grave plot kid! There was no need for dimwitted heroics! I oughta give you to the police for borderline vigilantism or take you to you parents and scold you with them!"

Harsh footsteps walked up behind Death Arms as a voice three people knew well rang out. "You do that Death Arms and your ass is mine! Now move aside as I treat my patients!"

The large man was now pissed! _'First this dumb kid tries to become a Hero and almost dies, now some jackass wants to start more shit?! Fuck this!'_ Starting to turn, Death Arms spoke, "Who wants to talk-" He stops himself very familiar mop of orange hair and angry brown eyes meet his own dark grey eyes. "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"As I said, tending to my patients! Now move or else!" Kurosaki was not dealing with this shit today. Finally after hunting down the two idiots he had been looking for, he finally found them plus some other he knew. And in the middle of the Villain issue was two of his youngest and best know patients. "You two! Don't even think of leaving 'till I know nothing is wrong, got it?" He barked to the boys. "And you two! What the hell are you doing? Go help with this shit." He scolded the Heros. Death Arms and the one that praised Katsuki backed away slowly before moving out of the immediate area fast.

"Dr. Kurosaki/Old man?!" Both boys questioned before glancing at each other. Both knew each other and the orange haired man, which wasn't a secret to either. Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki, introduced Inko to the doctor when Izuku was three.

"Yeah, its me. Now both of you show many any cuts, bruises, or burns." The doctor hovered over the boys with his emergency pack ready.

"Um... Dr. Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Izuku was curious on why the doctor, who's office was at least an hour away, was here today.

"Yeah, you old fuck, what gives?" Katsuki received a punch in the head for that.

"First: don't ever speak to me like that Katsuki. It doesn't matter if you and your mother carry on the family's rough interactions." Kurosaki had his fist ready to beat the lesson into the blonde, who wisely kept quiet. Turning to the medium, the doctor spoke up. "Second: its because I was trying to locate you, Izuku. I felt two large souls rapidly approaching you back at a tunnel way, a little walk from the middle school."

Both boys looked up at that. He had gone to check on Izuku? But why? It took a few seconds until Izuku understood but didn't say a thing, surprise evident on his aura and face. Katsuki just let it be, thinking it was something about nearly-quirkless losers and their dumb similar abilities. After the doctor was sure both boys were fine, he stood up and pulled them to their feet. "Alright, both of you go home. Its been a long day. Katsuki, say hi to your parents for me and let them know I'll be there like usual in two days. Izuku, be safe and say hi to your mother."

"Yes sir./Sure, whatever." Both responded.

"Good, now I need to find a certain Hero," Kurosaki made eye contact with Izuku briefly. The boy caught in and kept quiet. "Have a safe walk home, boys. I have an idiot to hunt."

* * *

After walking to their residential district, Katsuki decided to thank Izuku. In his own special way, of course, by spouting off how he didn't need help and to never do that kind of shit again. Yep, he was thankful, Izuku actually could see Katsuki's true intentions. With his aura sight, the explosion user's aura was very smooth and calm, maybe a some tiny, sharp spikes protruded but not many. _'Kacchan was happy! That totally proves it! I can do Hero work!'_ Izuku now had a pep in his walk as he made his way home.

Izuku's mind raced from all his encounters today, from meeting freaking All Might, to the Villain, to Katsuki in danger, and then Dr. Kuro showing up to help and then go after All Might. And All Might even restated that he could be a Hero! This was a great day. His mind then remembered that he was totally unaware that the Villain was near, and that Dr. Kuro had used his ability to find them all. Izuku decided to take a page from the older medium and let his senses expand. Now he had a good mile radius he could feel.

 _'Much better, I can feel Kacchan's soul heading to his house, and can sense a few of the neighbors out doing their errands. Good nothing is out... of... place?'_ Izuku snapped his eyes open as he felt a large brown soul bee-lining straight for his location from the left. _'Oh crap! Not another Villain?!'_ The boy jumped back as a giant figure stopped in front of him, dust and wind kicked up from the titan's stop.

A deep and loud voice rang out from the dust cloud, "I've been searching for you! Now young man I-", the dust cloud was pushed away by an eruption of steam. Within was the small form of All Might coughing a stream of blood. "Ah...excuse me."

"All Might! Wh-what are you doing here?" Even though he had met both sides of the tall man, Izuku still had a Hero worship to him.

"I'm here to see you kid. I realized what I said was wrong and wanted to apologize to you. I told you your dreams were just dreams, instead I should've given you hope and helped you. And then you rushed in to help your friend when no Heros did. Not even I, and it took a kid to show us how weak we were. And I believe in you kid."

Izuku had tears well up in his eyes, as All Might kept speaking, "Many great Heros all have one thing in common: they all said their feet moved before they realized it." Izuku dropped down to his knees, openly crying. "I'm sorry young man, for the negatives I spoke before. I retract and must say: yes, YOU can become a Hero!"

On his knees, smiling and crying, Izuku let his heart out. "Thank you! Thank you so much All Might!" He finally heard the true words he needed, not that he had a slim chance to be a sidekick at best, but to be a TRUE Hero.

Throwing his arms out beside him, his head to the sky, All Might spoke, "And with all of this, for reward to your bravery and determination, I bestow upon you my quirk!"

"...What?"

A bit away, a certain orange haired man watched the scene. Hiding himself amongst the stone walls of the fencing, he smiled as he walked away. _'Good luck Izuku, this power is a heavy burdened. I feel confident you will do more than its previous holders. Rest well, my friends. The ninth holder has the right stuff.'_

* * *

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. I wanted to make 4 chaps in the first week but I've been dealing with Hurricane Micheal fallout and other stuff. I plan to create at least two chaps per month. Expect certain other franchises that I don't own to appear in this world with their abilities turned into quirks. We will dig into our reaper's history soon.  
**


	5. Beach Master

**Hi everyone, this will be a double chapter day, it should've been up earlier this week but been busy with late midterms and personal matters. I hope those that celebrate Thanksgiving had a good holiday, and for those that don't, I hope you had a good few days. Now then, disclaimer: I do not own the rights of the primary two franchises, My Hero Academia and Bleach, nor any guest franchises I ad. All are owned by their respective owners.**

 **NOTES:**

"Normal speech"/ _"Flashback speech"_

 _'Normal_ _thought'_ / 'Flashback thought'

* * *

It was a nice calm day in the middle of Summer. The air was cool in the newborn sunlight, the breeze carrying droplets of mist and salt. The heat of the day no yet upon the sand. The sounds of rolling waves and gulls in the sky blanketed the few souls awake at this hour. Plastic and small bits of trash floated up on onto the shore of Dagobah Municipal Beach, as was the usual for this place. This morning on the beach was almost like any other, with exception to the grunts and groans from one particular teen. This young man, with emerald green and black hair, was straining his body to move a large oven. Ropes wrapped around both the appliance and the boy, linking them as he tried his damnedest to trudge through the sand back to he parking lot.

 _'Who in God's name though that they could leave this here! When I find them I'm going to kick their ass!'_ Izuku's mind raged as he forced his body to its limits to move the oven. _'Why am I doing this again?'_

His mind started to wander as he went down memory lane. Four months ago his entire life changed. He went from a weak string-bean to now a modest lean build, from little teenage medium to a contender to be the next greatest Hero. All Might explained that his quirk was so powerful that, without the right training, Izuku's body was basically explode due to the force of the quirk. So the boy's new mentor brought him to this beach. Dagobah Municipal Beach was once a great spot for locals to visit and play at, but over the years, the seas currents brought up trash to the shore. As more and more trash kept piling up, many people started to dump their broken machines and appliances here as well. Now no one came to this dump, until now.

All Might had brought the child here to start his Hero training. One of the Number One Hero's thoughts about being a Hero was to always give back to the community. This could be accomplished by either funding schools, parks, or museums, by teaching people life skills or helping in the classroom, and by cleaning and taking care of public places. Having Izuku clean up the trashed beach was All Might's initiation of heroism. From small items like bottles and cups, to larger and bulkier waste like the appliance all left by uncaring citizens, Izuku was to move it all off the beach, and into the parking lot where All Might had place 'zones' for trash, recycle, and restore. Some appliances just needed a good clean and rewire and they'd work just fine.

 _'Right...I'm here to turn my body into a host for this power. I can't let anyone down!'_

When All Might told him about inheriting the great Hero's quirk, the boy was very confused. The lanky, tall man explained that his quirk was one of the very rare types of quirks that genetics did not pass down, but the will of the holder. This particular quirk was named One For All, an ability that grew stronger with each new wielder. The first three weren't that strong, especially the first who was supposedly just a weak man with a big heart. The quirk grew though, and with the fourth wielder, it allowed that person to use minor strength enhancement. With every passing user, the abilities amongst them were slightly different and more powerful, finally ending in All Might having great durability, strength, speed, and faster recovery of stamina and from wounds.

 _'I wonder how strong I'll be and what I may gain that will be different'_ , thought the young man.

Watching from afar, All Might in his normal form thought about the new successor and the training plan tailor made for the boy. He saw that it was doing leaps and bounds on the boy then his original plan would have done. He had to thank the doc. All Might thought back on that day, when one of the few people that scared him walked back into his life. Or more like walked in and slammed his head in the wall.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

 _The children were safe, the fires put out, and the Villain finally contained in a better container than soda bottles, finally today was looking good for the Number One Hero. The press was looking for him for more interviews but he needed to leave now before his Hero form disappeared. Using the distraction of the other Hero's, All Might slipped away down a couple of allies before leaning against one as his Hero persona started to fade._

 _"Thank god other Heros are there to answer questions, the media can be intimidating", the behemoth slowly shrank back down and wiped the sweat off his brow. Running from media was always a pain._

 _"The media has always been that way. They are one of the few constants of the technological world." A voice spoke just beside All Might. He jumped, startled by the presence and tried to turn, but a hand halted his reaction to grab his face and slam it into the wall. Spider-webbing cracks formed from the force, surrounding the blonde haired head. "Now then, oh so great 'Hero', what the hell was that?!"_

 _With his eyes shut from the pain echoing through his skull, All Might slowly opened them and noticed a very familiar mop of orange hair._ 'Oh god, please, please be the wrong man' _his eyes traveled down and saw the face of someone he didn't want to see. A chiseled face with a set of brown eyes, a deep scowl, angular cheeks and jaw, a narrow nose, with the expression of anger and amusement stared back at All Might. "Ichigo Kurosaki..."_

 _"Yes Toshi, now answer my question: what the hell was that back there?" Ichigo squeezed harder before dropping the man. The blonde man slid down and sat on the ground, slumping against the wall and wiped some blood away from his lips._

 _"Would you believe I was late to the party?" A swift kick to the ribs was the reply, causing the man to cough more blood. "Of course not", the man sighed. "I can't be 'All Might' anymore. Its hard on this body." He showed Ichigo his stomach, "An... encounter a few years back did quite a bit if damage, and if it wasn't for Recovery Girl and other doctors, I'd be dead."_

 _"An encounter? Toshinori, come on, no Villain short of All For One and other double S-ranks could hurt you." Ichigo shot a look at the man._

 _"...About that, I... may have fought him", the blonde man looked up at the doctor. Ichigo's face was showing shock, and for a few moments, Toshinori believed that the shock would stay. That is, until shock fell away to a calculative gaze, which was turned into anger._

 _"You... you took on that man... without me?!" Ichigo was seeing red. Scratch that, his sight was just blackness, with a Toshinori shaped outline with the word 'Dumbass' written on it. "I thought ALL of us were in agreement about this issue. We ALL would be there! And you had the gull to do this with only Chiyo as the top medic there?! Do you truly understand how lucky you are to be alive?"_

 _"Trust me, I know. We tried to get a hold of you but the window we had to put a stop to him was closing, so we made a choice. You weren't answering your phone and he was right there! We assembled as many top-ranked pro Heros and had Chiyo and other top medical specialist on hand. We knew what was coming, and even then, I barely won."_

 _Ichigo eyed the other man warily. He heard the story now, and saw the aftermath of it. But one thing wasn't adding up. "If you won, why wasn't I called to know he was finally gone?" That was part of the agreement, all members would be notified that All For One was no more._

 _"We never found a body." Toshinori's words only made Ichigo even more pissed. "We searched the wreckage but never found the corpse."_

 _"That means he could still be alive, you idiot", Ichigo spoke through grit teeth. His anger was increasing, "I did not join what was supposed to be a team, just so you all could ATTEMPT to end him! I lost too many friends to that bastard and you couldn't even do the job properly?!"_

 _Toshinori looked up at Ichigo, a tired expression across his face. He spoke in a calm voice, "And what would you have done? Tell me, Doctor, what could you have done against that man and his men?"_

 _Ichigo narrowed his eyes and spoke out softly, a tone of hatred laying underneath, "What...do you mean, Toshinori?"_

 _"I mean, what would a quirkless man like yourself be able to do?" The blonde man stood, easily a half foot above his companion. His eyes shadowed by his hair as he faced Ichigo._

 _"What do you mean by-"_

 _"You have no quirk! You have no ability besides living absurdly long and patching up the living! You may know how to use a sword, some fancy punches and kicks, and how to use basic firearms, but don't lecture me on wanting to fight that man!" Icy blue eyes stared into brown. "I at least was able to fight him, not pray that fancy footwork and swordsmanship alone would win the day."_

 _The coldness in the usually jovial man held Ichigo in his place. Red was all he could see, but deep down, he knew it was the truth. Ichigo knew that he was useless in a fight, only useful when it was all over with. The blonde man looked down, anger and self loathing etched on his face. Speaking lowly to the taller man, "Fuck you... just... fuck you. I was once someone that could end all of this, but now I'm just a man with fancy eye site and senses. I feel useless, Toshi, my friends are only coming to me wounded or worse, and I can't help stop the reason._

 _Ichigo felt a hand rest on his shoulder, looking up, he saw Toshinori smiling widely. "Trust me, we will bring All For One down, and the next generation will shine brighter than the current one. The next Great Hero will inherit the new rank with the past staying in the past."_

 _"You sound like you've met the next one already." Ichigo let out a small chuckle._

 _"I have." To this Ichigo look at the man in surprise. "It was the brave lad that stood up to the Villain back there."_

'Brave lad who stood up to a Villain...wait' _, "You don't mean Kat-"_

 _"The young man with green hair", the skeletal man was smiling at looking to the sky with hopes. He missed Ichigo's face._

 _"Green hair? Wait...WHAT?!"_

 **#Flashback#**

* * *

After explaining to the doctor why he had chosen Izuku, Toshinori started to draws plans on how to get the boy ready for the quirk and how he would have just enough time to give the child One For All before the exam. Toshinori knew his plan would get the child's body ready and the quirk would at least activate during the exam, so he thought it was flawless. Ichigo, on the other hand, was appalled by his friend's stupidity, and made it known. He had slammed the blonde back into the wall, full-body indent this time. After that, Ichigo walked away with a final word, "After you tell him about this, come to my office. I'll have a full plan set up for you to make sure he has two months before the exam to practice his new quirk."

Now while watching over and guiding the boy, All Might was happy he did as the doctor ordered. Izuku now was already over the halfway mark for his body to be ready for the quirk. His body was well built for a lad of fifteen, a decent six pack starting to show, and his arms and legs were filling out nicely. The muscles were starting to show, but he kept his lean and wire-y look to him. No detriment to his growth or health, just like the doctor had planned. A month or two from now he would be ready.

Ichigo designed the first two months just weight and stamina training, with a new diet of higher quantities of leaner meats and non-complex carbs with the right amounts of fruits and vegetables. On top of that was added meditation where Izuku was to expand his medium senses and let the world go by, singling out souls and following them to his max range, then forcing himself to follow further. Neither All Might, nor Izuku, understood this part of the training plan, but Ichigo knew that the body and mind must both expand to grow and refine oneself.

Now well into the fourth month, the plan changed. Izuku would still fo his prior training, but the stamina and weights were now mixed with the beach clean up. Meditation was now before and after the clean up, then the new sets began. Ichigo had designed this month to be the start of weighted accessories and clothes, from weighted arm and leg warmers, to weighted shirts and sand bags thrust upon the boy, all of which accumulated to a hard and strenuous work out. Izuku was required to wear the weighted shirt and sand bags every other day. Once the beach was cleaned, the doctor would come by and check Izuku to make sure his body was ready to inherit the new quirk.

"Just a week or two and you'll be ready, my boy," All Might said as he watched his protégé. His phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling a small break for water. "Young Midoriya, please come and take your break!"

Izuku stopped and started to breathe hard, thanking anyone above for his ten minute pause. He trudged up the stairs to the lot where a small picnic table resided, and grabbed his water bottle from a cooler next to it. "Thank you merciful gods, thank you," the boy muttered. He drank his water before closing his eyes and resting. He still thought this was a dream, that All Might himself chose to make him a Hero, the pain in his body said it was real though.

A hand patted the boys shoulder as a weight plopped down on the seat next to him. "You're doing great, kid. Another week or so and you'll be ready for this power. I knew you were the one." Toshinori smiled.

"I just wished I could stop wearing the sandbag weights, its so much more tiring then I thought," Izuku grumbled.

Toshinori laughed, remember how he was trained with similar methods. "Yeah weights like those do suck. They sway to and fro, making the weight move and unbalanced."

"Exactly!" Izuku exclaimed, a smile on his face. Both rested in silence as the boy let his body rest until All Might's phone set off again. "Guess its back to business."

"Indeed, my boy, we have plenty of time. I estimate in two weeks you'll be ready."

Izuku looked at the blonde man at that. _'Two whole weeks, huh?'_

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Kobayashi there? ...Which one? ...Ah, I'm looking for Anju Kobayashi... ah, very good to talk to you ma'am. This is Doctor Kurosaki, letting you know that little Kanna's quirk has been assessed, she shares her dragon like quirk from your spouse, Tohru, but has an electrical ability. We would love to see you all again to test what she can do, if you'd like to come back. ...Splendid! I will mark you down for July 9th. Thank you Anju, we can't wait to see you and your family again." Ichigo leaned back into his chair and jotted notes down on his large calendar that lay on his desk.

"Hopefully we will have three new families added to the 'Regular' list in a month. First the Dreemurrs, the Saikis, and now the Kobayashis. Good job, me!" The doctor smiled and closed his eyes, congratulating himself before the door was knocked. Sighing, "Come in!"

A tall, lanky man walked through the door and closed it behind him, his purple aura bubbling and showing signs of stress. "Sir, I need your advice on the budgets. With all the expenses over the last year to aid in the quirk research, we've neglected our monetary needs in the surgical and rehabilitation wards. If this goes on, we will be looking at the red for at least seven months in the next year."

"Hey-"

"Furthermore, if we don't revamp the rehab ward's equipment and designs, we'll not only lose our patients trust, but no one will think highly of this hospital. I know you want to keep the 'family oriented' atmosphere here, but this is still a hospital where we treat our patients to the highest care."

"Just calm down Hi-"

"If we don't take care if them, then they will spread word that we are slacking. If we are slacking, then our civilian and well known Hero regulars will leave us. Should that happen we will be barely hanging on, not to mention staff will leave for better working conditions, but it still means we've let everyone down. I can't allow that, Sir! I say we manage the-" a hard slap to the face stopped the man in his continuous fever. Before he could even process it, another hard slap struck him. He owlishly stared at his employer.

"Sorry Hisashi, but you needed to chill. Now then don't worry about the budget, we will be fine. I actually planned for this little 'bleak future' look in the audits, and trust me, we will have triple the amount of our budget gifted to us before the year ends. Now then, sit down and breathe. You need to take a break." Ichigo pointed at the chair to the side of his office, a comfy looking leather seat.

The other man in the room took his seat and breathed deeply. He sat for a few moments in silence, letting his mind calm down and practice the breathing exercises he was taught when first arriving in this position. Huffing out a small flame, the man turn his emerald eyes to Ichigo, who noted his employee's natural purple aura started to lose the boiling bubbles and even out and gained a bit of calm blue. "Sorry, Sir, I know you like to surprise us from time to time, but would it kill you to keep me informed?"

The head doctor chuckled at that and rested his elbow on his desk, leaning his chin on his palm. "Sorry, sorry, its just I wanted to see some joy back in everyone. We all can't be serious all the time."

The accountant looked at his boss in disbelief, "Really? Hypocrite. You are usually the most serious person here. You rarely take a vacation, hell, its a miracle you take a day off every so often." He took off his glasses and ran his hands through his black-green hair. Reaching for the breast pocket in his suit, he started to pull out a cigar before stopping himself. _'Not the place nor time for those, I can grab that after my shift ends.'_

"Already needing a smoke? Jeez Hisashi, what would Inko say?" Ichigo mocked half-heartedly.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Yes."

"You're an asshole sometimes."

"Suck it up, green-bean."

"Wow...been so long since you've had any that you're asking your employees? Sorry, not into strawberries."

"Fuck you, Hisashi!" Ichigo glared over at the man.

"No, I have Inko to help with that. Izuku is proof." Hisashi smirked, knowing that he can take full advantage of his friendship with the doctor to be able to say these things.

"...You win this round." With a huff, Ichigo sat back and also went to grab his smokes before stopping himself. "Great now I'm doing it." He looked over to his friend and decided to get back on topic, "The budget will be good for a long while. To clarify, we will be getting two major donations soon. Both personally owed to me, both from very big names in the world."

Leaning forward and resting his chin on the back of his hand, Hisashi's eyes lit up, "I'm listening."

"A major grant to the pediatric ward will come from a good friend of mine, he owes me so he decided on this. You'll be extremely happy to meet him." Ichigo saw the clear interest on Hisashi's face and smirked, 'Hook line and sinker.' He smiled widely, "The one and only All Might will be here in a month or so to do so in person."

"ALL MIGHT?! HE'LL BE HERE?!" Hisashi was bouncing in his seat, lost in his own world where he got to meet the great Number One Hero, shake his hands, become a sidekick, be a Hero, have Izuku join him. The world was going to be great! He didn't realize he was mumbling.

 _'So this is where Izuku gets the lost in mumble land from. That and the fanboy runs strong in their family.'_ Snapping his fingers in front of the green-haired man, "Oi, Hisashi, come back buddy." Regaining his friend's attention, the doctor continued, "The other donations comes from another old, really old friend of mine. Sadly, she won't be here to attend." His eyes dropped a bit, his smile a little less.

Hisashi picked up the somber mood around his friend, "Is something wrong, Sir?" Shaking his head and refocusing, Ichigo smiled as he stood and walked over to a small cabinet in the corner of the room. Opening and browsing through the files, he finally retrieved on and turned to hand it to Hisashi. The older Midoriya opened the file and browsed the information, before finally understanding who Ichigo meant. "Tsunade Senju... how did you even manage that?"

Retaking his seat, the strawberry orange man leaned back and closed his eyes. "We made a bet, if she cracked the code about genetics and quirks, I would have to make the best quirk research lab in all of Japan. Well she cracked that damn code, and I was only the Vice President of the hospital at the time. She said that I owe her this and I agreed, and I've never went back on my words. She decided though to sweeten the deal though, probably to keep me on track. She put in her will 115-billion yen (1-billion $) for when I made it. Crazy woman."

Hisashi's eyes threatened to explode our of his skull. "Tsunade Senju left us how much?! The great 'Princess of Quirks' did that?!" He deflated in his seat, almost not breathing in shock. "How do you get this lucky?!"

"You meet many people as you get older, and anyone with a quirk like mine had met many. Not all of them were extraordinary in status or power, but all of them are worth memorizing." The doctor stared out his window, looking over the large city, his mind adrift in memories of the souls gone by in this world.

Wanting to change the mood, Hisashi decided to drop a surprise on his boss. "Did you know Izuku is going to try the UA Hero exam?"

"What?!" Ichigo turned right back to his accountant in surprise, "Really? Little Izu is gonna try for it?"

"Yeah! We were just as surprised as you, but since the incident where he and Katsuki encountered their first Villain, he's been doing one hell of a work out. He said his quirk mutated and gave him a new sense to feel and predict movements of others, so we're going to trust him. But, uh, would you mind pulling some strings to be there in case he gets hurt?" Hisashi scratched the side of his head with a sheepish grin.

"I'll do my best, but no promises." _'Man, I've gotten good at fake surprise after all this time. Good thing I called the kid to explain his reasons for his new training. Lucky for you guys, I'm scheduled to be there to help the test results. Thank All Might and Nezu, Midoriyas.'_ After that, both men worked out a few things for where the new incomes would be better spent and focused, ironing out the details and setting up dates to call for construction teams to come in and survey the place. After all was said and done, Hisashi left Ichigo to his own devices.

Ichigo leaned in his chair with a small smile, "Sorry Hisashi, I'd love to explain how Izu will be the best Hero in the future, but you and Inko will just have to wait."

* * *

A few days passed, Toshinori was going through his morning routine. After making some toast and coffee, he read the news on his phone. A few Villains caught in a international drug ring, the UK voting to let their police use quirks to apprehend suspects, a few new upcoming Heros in the US, and some stocks he was invested in were the highlights. "Hmm, seems David has busted out another gadget. Does he ever sleep?" Toshinori smiled as he finished his coffee. He really needed to get over there and see his old friend and niece soon.

He looked at the time and noticed it was close to leaving. He grabbed his coat and keys, turning off the lights and leaving his place. Being a Hero was nice, he was able to afford a nice comfortable home near the coast side of the city. It wasn't extravagant like many other high level pros but it was homey and that was all he wanted. Hopping in his truck, Toshinori made his way to Dagobah Beach, able to not draw any attention from the public in his normal form. Once he made it to the parking lot and parked, he made is way to the beach.

The cool air blew around him, his blonde locks flowing in the breeze. Salty missed filled his sense of smell and his eyes scanned the pristine beach. The water shimmered in the light and rolled gently to the sandy shore. He could see its beauty like never before... wait a second. The beach should still have trash and two or three more huge appliances around. What the hell had happened in between the time Toshinori and Izuku left yesterday and this morning? The great Hero's brain was befuddled and trying to find answer.

The sound of a large metal object hitting the pavement with a large 'CLUNK' grabbed the blonde's attention. An old and bust fridge was standing in the early rays of morning, shaking and rattling. A hand gripped the top, and soon another, followed by a swath of green hair. Soon the full body of Izuku Midoriya stood tall on the appliance, shirtless and sweaty. He was breathing hard, covered in scrapes and bruises, but he had a weary smile. The smile then turn to a triumphant grin and he lean back and raised his face to the sky, letting out a victory scream. "Arggaaaahhhh!", the scream was one of frustration, of hope, and of success.

Toshinori could only watch in awe at the seen as the boy kept screaming. "O-oh m-my... oh my... OH MY FREAKING GOD!", he transformed in to All Might, his English taking over in the end. He ran to catch the boy as he saw him sway in the gentle breeze. "Hey kid, you did it! You actually freaking did it! Look at you, you have exceeded my expectations and then went beyond that!" No response.

All Might looked down at the kid and noticed three things: Izuku's eyes were white and rolled back into his head, his breath short, and his body looking like crap. "..Ah shit, that can't be good."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you came here and noticed it was all clean? And then he set down an entire fridge, somehow willed himself to climb it, and scream his heart out to the world? All before you caught him? Them you congratulated him on this accomplished before noticing he was old cold and looked like this? Then you decided to call me? Is that all correct, Toshinori?"

"I believe so, yes. Then you got here, laid him down and began to clean his cuts and out an oxygen mask on him."

"You did stress the importance of moderation to him, yeah?"

"Yes. It seems though his will and drive to become the next great Hero pushed that teaching aside. Sorry, Ichigo, but I think this one is his fault, not mine." Toshinori looked down at the doctor who was patching up and monitoring the passed out Izuku.

Ichigo's hands emitted a blue light as he aided the child _'Thank god I had Squad Four and Tessai teach me healing kidō. It helps recover stamina.'_ His hands hovered a bit over Izuku, mainly staying around the areas of the heart and diaphragm. Toshinori watched in wonder at the spectacle.

"What is that, Ichigo?"

With a sigh, the doctor began explaining, "Izuku's original quirk isn't really one. Its a proto-quirk called 'Mediumship'. This particular form allows Izuku to see the spirits around him, from the living which give off a colored aura, to the dead which have no aura, they just appear a bit brighter than those of the living. He can also hear and, in a sense, feel souls around him."

"What do you mean it isn't a quirk? The hell's a proto-quirk?"

Ichigo glared at the blonde man. "If you'd let me finish... Izuku is more in tune to the spiritual energy of the world then at least ninety-eight percent of the global inhabitants. I'm very old, Toshinori, much older then I say. I was there when the first quirk appeared. Yu's 'Light' quirk was a historical day on Earth, however, that's because he was the first to show proof that the supernatural existed. Before Yu, there were people with abilities, abilities that the world shut its eyes to. These were proto-quirks."

Toshinori sat down beside the doctor and his patient, all his attention on the older man. Ichigo removed the oxygen mask from Izuku and started to pack his tools and equipment. "Proto-quirks were low power, vary rarely powerful enough to cause any damage. From consorting with the deceased, astral projection, other sorts of lesser abilities. Those with 'Mediumship' techniques had varying ranges of use, and Izuku is in the higher end if the spectrum. Some could only sense the presence of spirits while others could only hear the voices. Izuku is able to not only see and hear spirits, but see the spiritual aura and its many aspects. I can even see that his spirit is growing larger, showing that he is slowly gaining strength. Individuals with powerful quirks have large spiritual presences. That's where this comes in," Ichigo waved his hands. "This is a technique I learned long ago from a few good friends. It allows one to collect and transfer spiritual energy to another person. Proto-quirk users are naturally gathering this energy all the time, but Medium-types can absorb more at a faster rate and sometimes use it."

Toshinori was fascinated by this. Almost everyone wanted to know how quirks started, what evolutionary traits lead up the formation of them. Proto-quirks. No one ever put any stock in the old tales of mediums and other supernatural abilities. To think that those stories were not only real, but where the genesis of the current worlds power started. However, something was eating at the back if the blonde man's head. "Ichigo, you said that you were much older than you let the public know, and that you also saw the first quirk user. You have the quirk 'Longevity', how are you doing that?" Toshinori stared down the doctor.

Looking out towards the ocean and taking in the view, Ichigo let his mind wander a bit. Thinking over his words carefully and considering the ramifications it could cause, the orange haired man looked at his friend. "I supposedly have 'Longevity' but that's not entirely true, however we are not in a place to speak freely. We will revisit this conversation on a later date, for now let's just focus on training the kid. He's still not where I want him to be before he gets One For All."

"So what do we need to do and how long will it take? He was excited to know he was close with the beach, and this little stunt proves he wanted the end results."

"We still have about 6 full months and a week or so to get him ready. I planned on you passing the quirk to him in about a week or so when he finished the beach clean up. However, he almost ruined that with this little stunt. I think we can give him the quirk next week. In the mean time, we'll up the stamina and weights by adding swimming exercises in place of his normal runs. After he inherits your power we'll cut his weightlifting in half for the first month and start working with you on some general hand-to-hand combat. After that, the next two months he will be only weight lifting with wearable weights while he spars with you, and we'll introduce me as part of this. I will then train him in the basics of Kendo so he has another fighting style beside your punches."

"Ok, I can train him in basics, but I'm not combat expert. The quirk and my strength already gave me an advantage so normal fighting styles weren't my thing." Toshinori looked at the doctor while he helped grab some of the medical bags.

"Just train him on spatial awareness, how to throw or kick a basic 1-2-combo, block, and most importantly how to DODGE!" Ichigo screamed the last word so loud that Izuku curled up and rolled away a bit in his unconscious state. "I hate seeing young Heros come into my hospital all because they thought they could take it. Bunch of idiots who are lucky to be alive."

"What should I say when he wakes? He'll notice that someone helped him recover."

"Just say its someone in the know and that we'll meet soon. He may be smart but he's a fanboy and whatever you say goes." Ichigo dust off his knees as he got up and started to move about, he and Toshinori placing his medical bags back into his own car and parting ways. "Oh and don't forget, your grant to the hospital next month. Big ceremony, Hero form, yadda yadda, you know the drill. Inform Izuku thats where you'll be on July the 12th, the Thursday."

"Yeah, yeah, my supposed 'grant', more like extortion for your help."

"Correct but you need my help, and you owe me more than just a grant alone for that stupid mission without me. See ya, Toshi, don't let him kill himself." With that, Ichigo hopped in his car and left the beach parking lot.

"Man, he's gonna be the death of both of us kid. But he makes a good point, basic combat training is needed and it'll be good for you when the time comes. Better just enjoy the last bit of warmth before fall comes." Toshinori just rested on the bench enjoying the view of the ocean, Izuku still asleep beside the fridge.

* * *

 _'Oww. That was a dumb idea, my body hurts and I feel like lead. Why did I do that?'_ Izuku was slowly returning back to the living world. He cracked his eyes open and noticed he was under the shade of a tree and now resting on a beach towel. "What the?"

"Welcome back, kiddo. You over did it and now your body is gonna get revenge with soreness." Izuku looked to his left, spotting All Might in his normal state sitting on the bench and eating an apple. "So, mind explaining why you felt the need to move all of the junk out before I even arrived this morning?"

Izuku tried to form a sentence but his head was pounding and his body was so sore. It was like moving one of his fingers was like moving a mountain. All Might noticed the struggle and snickered, catching a glare from the greenette. "I wanted to finish this as soon as I could so I could show you I was a proper vessel for One For All."

Toshinori looked at the boy, understanding and pride in his eyes as he spoke, "Midoriya, you have proven you will be the next carrier, but we still have many months to go. Doing this could've severely hampered your development. You are lucky I had someone help patch you up. Otherwise you would've been a week behind everything." Izuku looking to the Hero is disbelief that someone had seen them and knew about the training. "Yes there is someone that knows about you. You won't be informed who for a little while, but trust me, he is a very reliable man and has already been helping you. He designed the training plans." All might spoke before the boy could ask about it.

Izuku was surprised by that tidbit of information and his mind was trying to think on who it could be. _'Which of the pros know of this? Could it be Endeavor? No, he dislikes All Might too much to try to help. Maybe one of the other top Pros?'_ Realizing that he would have to wait for the reveal, Izuku looked to his mentor and asked, "So what are the plans now?"

"You will be going home and-"

"WHAT?!" Izuku was shocked that he wouldn't train today, was All Might mad at him?

"Kid, let me finish, you will be going home and resting today. You over-exerted yourself and need some RNR. Go home, watch tv, do homework or something. But don't train, we will restart tomorrow morning." Toshinori helped the boy to his feet before walking to his truck. As he got in he called out, "Oh, on July 12th, I will be doing a meet and greet at Musutafu Central Hospital. You will have that day off. Have a good, Midoriya." With that the skeletal man drove off.

Izuku stayed on the beach front a little longer, admiring his own work. The beach hadn't been this clean in a while and now it was pristine, a testament to Izuku's determination. _'I finished the first step, now I need to push myself further! I won't let All Might down. I can't let that happen. Whoever this other person is, I owe it to them also. They helped me so I will do my best for everyone! I will be the next great Hero!'_ With a bit of confidence in his heart, the student made his way to the train station to head back home and rest for the day.


	6. Ninth

"Inko, Izuku, I'm home!" Hisashi's voice rang out as he opened and shut the door. Shrugging off his suit and loosening his tie, he walked through the entry way to the main room, noting no one was around. _'That's odd... where are they?'_ He walked to the kitchen and noticed no one was around either. It was rare to come home to nobody when it was six in the evening. He decided to get a beer from the fridge when he noticed a note on the door. He picked it up and read it.

'Hisashi, I will be out late with Mitsuki. She wanted to do some shopping together. Izuku had a long day and is napping in his room. Will be back around 7:30, leftovers in the fridge.

Love, Inko'

 _'Ah ok, so he's passed out and shes out tonight. Guess I can have a smoke without her getting on to me.'_ Hisashi smiled as he walked out of the family's apartment and leaned against the railing in front of their door.

On the third story of a good sized complex, it was common to see others smoking or having a drink and enjoying the breeze of winds during the days and nights. As Hisashi used his quirk to breathe a small puff of flame to light his cigarette, he was joined by hand waving an unlit cigar in his face. "Mind sparing a breath?"

Hisashi blew another small flare and lit the cigar for his new company. "Wow a cigar? Moving up in the world are we, Shizuo? I guess that body guarding gig is paying out", Hisashi spoke mockingly to the newcomer. He turned and noticed his neighbor was there in his standard long-sleeved white button up and black vest. "Its getting dark, lose the shades."

"Oh shut it, it was a gift from my brother while he was visiting France." The neighbor started to smoke the cigar, taking slow drags. He was a tall and lanky man, late twenties with dyed blonde hair and a disgruntled expression. "Its rate to see you out here without Inko telling you to put the cancer sticks out. She get tired of you and finally take the runt and leave?" He let out a chuckle at his own joke.

"Nah, she's just out with your sister. Still don't know how she or Masaru can handle her. No offense, but she's just too much to handle."

"Preaching to the choir. Why do you think I only see her if i have to. I envy our little brother, damn movie star as he uses his cosmetic quirk to help his career. All I have is strength quirk that hurts me, and our family temper. It all starts with your boss and somehow that family trait has survived the years. Kasuka got lucky to not get that trait."

Hisashi looked at Shizuo and recounted his encounters with the man. Shizuo was his junior by ten years, an angry man most days, but a good man. They had various meetings in the past and made a decent friendship out of it. It helps the wife of one is best friends with the other's sister. Kasuka was more of an acquaintance due to his stardom. "So Shizuo, did you get invited to the hospital's grant announcement ceremony?"

"Yeah, the old man told me about it. All of us except Kasuka will be there. Some big shot Hero's supposed to be there." Shizuo took a drag of his cigar. "I'm guessing you all will be there."

"Of course, I am the head accountant and Ichigo's advisor. That and knowing that a big Hero will be there means I need to get Izuku there! We can't miss out chances to see and maybe meet them!" Hisashi spoke passionately.

 _'Such a nerd',_ Shizuo thought.

The two smoked and continued to talk about various topics, Hisashi lighting the cigars and cigarettes as Shizuo told stories about his body guarding duty, some involving his time back in His home city Ikebukuro, where he gained and infamous reputation for his anger. After a hour or so, a familiar voice cut into their conversation. "Honey, I thought you were going to watch your smoking? You've gone through half a pack."

Hisashi jumped in surprise and turned around, "Inko! Uh... when did you get here sweetie?" He and Shizuo had been talking for so long that he didn't notice his pack half empty, _'Dammit, that was supposed to last me for a while.'_

"Just now, I walked from the station and saw you and Shizu-chan talking." Inko walked up to her husband and hugged him and smiled at her friend. "Good evening Shizu-chan, I hope he wasn't boring you with tales of his accounting business."

Shizuo was gritting his teeth in frustration at Inko's nickname for him. "I know you've known me since I was a baby, Inko-nee, but would you please stop calling me that? I'm thirty-two years old for fucks sake."

"No, you and your brother will always be Shizu-chan and Kasu-chan to me. I am your other big sis after all. We are practically family anyways." Inko smiled as she let go of her husband and walked up to Shizuo and poked his chest, "And watch your language, there are children that live in these apartments. Its bad enough your nephew cusses all the time."

"Blame Mitsuki, bad parenting." Hisashi lit another cigarette as he chimed in.

"I agree with him on that Inko", Shizuo puffed his cigar and chuckled. "Oh, and before dumbass here forgets, his boss had invited you guys and my family to a grant ceremony next month on the twelfth. Kasuka won't be there so you'll just have to send him a pic of us all."

Seeing Hisashi nod and confirm what Shizuo said, while glaring for the 'dumbass' comment, Inko smiled and headed for the front door. "That sounds fun, we'll be there to say hello and chat with everyone. Izuku did say that the doctor ran into him a while back and gave him a training routine for his entrance exam for UA. Apparently Dr. Kurosaki thinks that maybe Izuku will awaken a secondary quirk-like power with enough training. I do hope so, it was devastating to see him learning that he almost didn't have a power."

The two males winced, knowing that quirkless, though not being bad, was definitely a dream killer for aspiring Heros. Both hoped that the doctor's training program would bare fruits for the boy. They just didn't know that Izuku's training was already showing promise, and soon would prove to the world he was ready to inherit One For All.

* * *

His face felt like it was split apart, his sides ached, fists and legs ached. His muscles burned and screamed in protest as he pushed off from the ground. His entire body felt like a solid lead weight was bearing down on him. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He couldn't. ' _Just gotta get up, I can do this. I can take anything he throws at me!'_ With a yell, he got back up on his feet and forced his fists back up and in front of his face. Izuku would not go down without giving his all.

His mentor smiled and gently pressed the boy's fists down, "That's it young Midoriya, never give up! You are proving that the training is working. Now lower your fists and take a break." All Might was proud that his pupil could still stand. Three hours of nonstop shadow sparing as he had Izuku go through his hand-to-hand combat training. Continuous movements were tiring enough after enough time, but add on body weights like Izuku had and it become three times as hard. He watched as the boy slowly trudged over to a bench and plopped down on it, breathing hard as he rested.

For the past three days, All Might had Izuku start his next next part of the training. As soon as the boy got to the beach at 5:30 AM, he had to swim four laps back and forth along the beach, a total of 2.5 miles (4KM). Then when he was done, he had to put on wearable weights that were around his wrists and ankles. Each were about 5.5 lbs and totaled to be 22 lbs (10KG). Then he continued his normal training of pushups, sit-ups, other various workouts that were tripled. The kid was dead in the water by the time his first thirty minute break came along, which was around 9 AM.

After Izuku caught his breath, All Might would start his combat training. Teaching the teen the forms for a basic stance and punch as easy after a few minutes. Then showing him the correct ways to move took another five or so. Toshinori would have the boy slowly preform the movements of throwing the punch, then another. Over and over for the first hour, then he added a third and a step forward with his left foot, which he than stressed with another hour of the four movements. After that, the final movement was incorporated, a step forward and a kick to the side. This simple combination was taught and trained in three hours. But to the child, it felt like hell. Finally when it was over, All Might let the boy take an hour break and lay in the water. The waves helped ease the pain as Izuku relaxed. After that, was another two grueling hours of training, this time primarily based on lunging left and right as fast as possible. Once done, Izuku went home and showered before immediately crashing on his bed in pain. There he would meditate. Now it was the third day of this torture.

"I'm surprised you didn't drop sooner kid. This is only the third day, but you're getting the hang of the basics. As long as you don't do anything reckless you'll be ready for a bit of more tactical tricks." Toshinori sat beside his protégé, passing him a bottle of water.

Izuku gulped down the refreshing liquid and stared out over the waves. "So glad today is Friday, my body needs a break after the last few days." He would still train on the weekends, but primarily focus on his meditation or his sensing while he went about his day.

Toshinori smirked and chuckled, catching a questioning stare from the boy. "You better enjoy this weekend and relax kid, because next week will be hell." Izuku paling at the words only made the man laugh more. "Don't worry kid, you can handle it."

"I hope so, these last few days have been brutal."

 _'Brutal will be when Ichigo teaches you.'_ All Might pitied the green-haired kid.

"All Might, I have a question about this training." Receiving a nod, Izuku continued, "You said that someone else designed this. Does that mean he know you personally?" He stared at the Hero hoping to gain some information.

Toshinori thought on how to answer his student. He didn't want to share too much, but he could give some little scraps to sate the boy. "Yes, he does know me without the moniker of 'All Might'. He is a kind man, though many wouldn't know it if you didn't know his personally. He can be very serious and rude to many. Even to his friends and family. But he's a good man and a loyal friend. He knew that any new successor would need to train before receiving this power, so he made a program for you to follow."

"But how? How would he know exactly what I would need to train in? You could've had anyone with a powerful quirk be the next holder, surely the training would be different. He even knew about my medium abilities and to meditate to expand and refine them. Other than my doctor, how could he know all this?" Izuku was puzzled and tried to think of every possible answer. Fortunately for the adult, an answer was easy to make.

"You know quirks are public records, and anyone of his level in the social world can acquire documents with ease. From your physical records and your abilities, that was easy for him. He saw that you weren't the best physically fit yet and designed this program to bring you up to speed, while also training your original power. One For All tends to bind to the hosts quirk, augmenting it by leaps and bounds. The fifth holder originally had a basic fire ability, but when he obtained this quirk, it made Endeavor's flames look like child's play. So my friend thought it'd be best that you had some refined senses in case your 'quirk' gets supercharged."

 _'Huh, that makes sense. It sounds like his friend is actually a good person. It was just so weird how he knew so much about me.'_ Izuku thought it all over before shaking his head and pouring the rest of the water over himself. Shaking his head and wiping the water from his eyes, he stood up and resumed his stance. "All right! If you and your friend made this program than I better make the best of it all!"

Grinning, Toshinori stood up and couldn't contain himself. He buffed up into his Hero form, "YES! Lets go, young Midoriya!"

"Is that All Might?"

"No way! It is is him! We have to get an autograph!"

"Guys! All Might's here!"

Due to Izuku's cleaning, people had returned to the beach. With people returning, the private training now was within sight of the public. So when the greatest Hero appears on the beach without danger around, many people's attention were drawn and they had to flock over. This left the duo is a bit of a pickle. "Young Midoriya, I suggest we run, now!"

The pair booked it off the beach as the crowd went searching for them. It would be a couple of hours running, hiding, and praying they wouldn't be caught. Who knew that the general public could be like bloodhounds when something caught their attention. When all was clear, All Might slimmed down and both slunk back to the beach so he could hop in his truck and drop Izuku at the train station.

"Kid, remember to rest this weekend. Next week will be a whole new start and you need to be ready." Toshinori did his best to convey the seriousness of his words.

"Yes sir. I'll focus on my meditation. Oh, um... my dad told me something the other day. I also be at the hospital on the 12th." Izuku rubbed the back of his in nervousness. "He is the head accountant and advisor to Dr. Kurosaki. What should I do if I see you there?"

Not expecting his student to be there as well, Toshinori was a bit surprised but quickly thought on it. He came up with a decent plan in his own mind. "Act like you did when we first met. Like how the general public reacts when I show up. Excited and nervous. Just remember, there we don't know each other. However, don't be so nervous about it all not to say hello. It would be odd if a fanboy like yourself stayed away." He laughed at Izuku's expense. "Now I need to get going, I'll see you Monday, Midoriya."

"Good bye, All Might, see you Monday." Both went their own ways and awaited the next week. One with pride and the other with excitement.

* * *

"Eat this!"

"...W-what?"

"I said you need to eat this."

"B-b-but why?!"

Two days had passed and Izuku was back on the beach. During his two day break, he did fifty pushups, sit ups, and lunges before doing a few on and off hours of meditation. He spent the days with his family, talking with his parents, or playing games. Recently, he was playing a new online game called "Super Smash Bros: Restart".

Due to the long issues with quirks in society, most if the popular media was put on the world's back burned with only few movies and games coming out. And since characters with powers made many think of quirk users, it was boycotted until the last half century, where now society had finally calmed down. The multimedia platforms that people of the past could now be given to people of the present. The current game was produced by a descendant of the original creator. Izuku had been having fun the past two days and had been playing online, had even encountered another player with the nickname "KingOfGames". He sent Izuku a message saying he was good for a newbie. Izuku's own tag was "Green_Soul". Between family, games, and light training with lots if meditation made the weekend go too quick for the boy.

Now on Monday morning, the boy was given a choice. Eat All Might's hair. Why? Izuku had no idea. When he arrived at the beach All Might was there in his Hero form waiting. He told Izuku that the basics were over, and now he start to do light soaring with the kid to build up and sharpen Izuku's combat skills. Then he said it was time to pass down One For All. Izuku was ecstatic and couldn't wait but he finally asked the million dollar question. How does one pass down a quirk without being the parent and offspring? All Might enlightened the boy of the quirk's parasitic nature with other quirks. One For All's original form was in the first holder, who had the ability to pass on a power to another. One For All absorbed that unique ability and with each new holder it got stronger, adapting to each of its holder's bodies and powers. All one had to do was willingly give up the power to the next successor and have them ingest any form of DNA from the previous holder. Thus the hair, which the Hero plucked from his 'V' shaped locks.

"Midoriya, you've been training for this moment, now its time to embrace it. Just eat the hair and you will become the ninth wielder."

 _'His aura is showing blue colors, he's very serious, but the shape is flat and vibrating. He's happy to pass this on to me. I can't say no and let him down.'_ Izuku took a deep breath before gaining a determined look on his face. "OK, I'll do it!"

The teen took the hair from All Might's hand and a bottle of water. He shoved the strand into his mouth before immediately gulping down the entire bottle, gasping for air once it was all over. After a few moments, he looked over himself then to his Hero in confusion. "Why don't I feel different?" This caused All Might's figure to explode in a puff of steam and leave his regular form laughing and coughing up blood.

Wiping the blood from his mouth and shaking his hand, the man spoke, "Sorry, sorry, its just that was freaking hilarious." He took a few seconds to compose himself. "It'll be about and hour or so before you start to feel any effects. Your body needs to digest and absorb the hair, which will in turn grant you this power. Now then, we've wasted enough time, put on your weighs and begin your laps. Just because you now have my lower doesn't mean you can stop training."

Izuku nodded and got to work. He knew he couldn't slack and must keep striving forward. Being the first time he swam with the weights, it was a brutal start, and then got worse once he started his shadow spar. His muscles were hurting, his body screamed at him in protest, but his will kept him going. Three hours later, nearing 2 PM, his break started, he dropped to the sand and breathed heavily. Toshinori just watched on in pride.

 _'Once we start training you in the usage One For All, you will be another step to your goal as the next great Hero. I wish she could've been here to see you, Izuku Midoriya.'_

After the thirty minutes had passed, Toshinori bulked back up and walked over to the boy. "Its been enough time for your body to digest the hair and receive my powers. Come with me."

Izuku nodded and got up, following the large man as they walked a little further down the beach to a more secluded spot. All Might sat down and pointed to the spot in front of him. "Have a seat and relax. Though I never needed to meditate, I think if you do, you will be able to sense your new quirk. Just feel the power that you now house. Don't try to use it, just get used to it."

Izuku sat down and got into his normal meditative pose. He crossed his legs and clasped his hands together, slowing down his breathing and slowly clearing his mind. First thing to hit him was the spiritual sonar pulse he blasted out instinctively. He could see All Might's naturally brown sphere of spiritual energy, but what was weird is that he sensed it shrinking, even though it was barely any different. Putting that to the back burner of his mind, Izuku noticed how far his senses were expanding. He could sense the train station, where eight souls were. That was over five miles (8KM) away! His usual range, with his new training, was only up to half a mile (1KM), but it had drastically expanded.

 _'Is this the capabilities of One For All? It multiplied my senses by five! But somethings wrong. It seems...not much? Like I haven't even scratched the surface... am I just looking at the base power when not activated?'_ Izuku was surprised by this revelation, his sensing was heighten to new levels, which made him think more on it. _'If my range capabilities was increased, what about focusing on the soul itself? I better test that on All Might.'_

The boy refocused his attention on the Hero in front of him and this time actively used his Soul Sight ability. What he saw mesmerized him. _'I can see all his emotions and his base personality auras! Brown, blue, green, pink, purple! Its even wiggling and glowing brighter! He's curious but also happy. Is this how Dr. Kurosaki views souls?'_ The doctor always told him that his Soul Sight was in need of training to better understand and see the spirits around him. Izuku was so into his newer refined powers that he almost forgot the reason why he meditated in the first place. _'Right! One For All! I need to sense it.'_

He calmed down his own emotions and thoughts and looked inward on himself. His natural green aura had multiple colors and shapes now added, just like All Might's, but he looked deeper. Past the colors, past the miasma taking shapes, down further then he had peered before. _'It had to be here...where is it? What could this power shape itself as? A new color or shape? Or maybe a shell like aura hidden under or over my own? Where is...it?'_ He saw it. He saw his new quirk. It was hidden deep within his soul, down in the dark depths it made its home and took root. To Izuku, it was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. ' _So bright.'_

One For All was like a golden river, teaming with shining power. Raw and untapped, ready to be used at any moment, but also flowed smoothly around, illuminating the darkness with its radiance. Izuku reached out for it, his own spirit taking his shape within this world. His hand touched the river of light, and he felt the overwhelming power. He almost jumped back before stopping and thinking.

 _'Wait...this is now my power. I didn't go through all of that training just to let down All Might. He said not to use it, but to feel and get used to it being here.'_

He put his hand back into the river, the glowing liquid-like energy washing over his hand. Slowly, Izuku allowed himself to submerged both hands in the ebb and flow, feeling more energized then ever before. He sat there for who knows how long before deciding to finally leave. He willed himself back to the world of the living, and opened his eyes. He noticed two things off the bat. First was his mentor had relapsed to his normal form, and the second was the rings of rippled sand that had circled him, branching out about five feet (1.5M).

Toshinori grinned at his pupil. When Izuku's eyes closed, the Hero had watched him closely, waiting to see the results. After a few minutes, he noticed the presence of Izuku's new power. The boys arms started to gain veins of pinkish-red energy, starting from his fingertips on his left hand, then on his right, before they slowly climbed up the his mid-forearms. The power the child exuded had made ripples in the sand around him, before after ten minutes, the teen slowly powered down. "So Midoriya, how was it?"

Izuku gave a large smile, "Absolutely incredible, sir."

* * *

Thursday, July the 12th, had come faster than expected. Just a week prior, Izuku had not only gained One For All, but had felt the differences of his previous power to now. The day after finally become the ninth holder, Izuku was put to through a new ringer. All Might had begun the next step in combat training, sparring. Izuku knew that this new training would be tough, but didn't expect the next week and a half to be a nightmare of large fists and feet nearly crushing him. All Might stuck to launching very under powered slow punches and kicks, which to him and other Pros were like watching a slug travel a full mile (1.5 KM). On the other hand, to Izuku, it was hell. He could barely put up a guard, much less hit back. Then All Might increased the speed and power just a smidge. This resulted in Izuku being launched into the ocean.

Once he made it back to shore, All Might gave a small lecture on the importance of dodging. "Sometimes the very best way to counter an attack is to dodge, watch the enemy, and then retaliate." For the rest of the day, Izuku dodged attack after attack, finally understanding the purpose of the repeated lunges in his training. If he watch to survive, he needed to know when to dodge.

Before the day was over with, Izuku was bruised, tired, and just wanted to let the world leave him be. Toshinori had separate plans. He forced the kid to dive back into the soulscape, Izuku's name for his inner world, and keep meditating with One For All. Izuku did as told, and repeated the same process with his hands and upper arms being submerged in the power for about ten minutes. Then they went to their separate homes.

The rest of the first week was repeated sparring and dodging practice, followed by more meditation. By the end of the week, Izuku allowed himself to either let his legs soak in river or his arms, but never his full body. He felt that he may not be ready to truly take in the energy all over himself yet. When the next week started, Toshinori had Izuku practice drawing out One For All while consciously in the living world. This was much harder since Izuku couldn't just 'touch' the energy. He now had to will it out into himself. He continued sparring and dodging, which All Might increased by another smidge, forcing the boy to adapt faster, but still Izuku couldn't draw on his new quirk.

Now it was the day of the ceremony, and Izuku was dressed in a business casual button up and slacks. His father was in his usual suit and tie, while his mother was in a nice sun dress. All in all, the Midoriya household looked ready for the social gathering. Arriving at the hospital, they were greeted by the receptionist and given passes to the event. "Have a wonderful time." She said with a smile to the family. They walked to the elevator and hit the button marked '40'.

Once they arrived on the floor, they noticed the lobby was refurbished to look like a grand gala, the bar was open and serving cocktails, staff helped the attendees and served small foods, and a small stage with a podium was set up in the center of the back wall. A curtain hid the rest of the room behind it. Hisashi introduced Inko and Izuku to many coworkers and their families as everyone waited for the announcement to begin. Many faces were familiar to the medium, being a regular here as a child, and having a father in the higher levels of the business at the hospital, made sure Izuku new a great number of the staff. He met a few of the contributor families as well. Ingenium represented the Iida family, as well as his own Hero office, while various other Heros like Fourth Kind, Gunhead, and Best Jeanist were also there.

"Well look who finally showed up. Inko! I told you we'd be here at two! You kept me waiting and now I think I grew a crows-foot for each eye!"

The voice of one Mitsuki Bakugo caught the families attention, as all three sweat-dropped at the idea if Mitsuki actually developing wrinkles. Her quirk: Glycerin let her keep a very youthful appearance. She ran up to Inko and gave her a large hug.

"Hi Mitsuki, its great to see you!" Inko called back to here friend. "And I see Masaru, Shizu-chan, and Katsuki are here as well."

"Hizashi, Inko, Izuku," Masaru spoke, nodding to them. He was a good man, just a man of little words.

"Neighbors," Shizuo smirked.

"Uncle Hizashi, Aunt Inko, ...Deku," Katsuki said the last word like poison, causing Izuku to flinch. Without looking nor changing how they looked, Mitsuki and Shizuo smacked the back of Katsuki's head.

"Hello all," Hizashi greeted, shaking the adults' hands.

"Uncle Masaru, Auntie Mitsuki, Uncle Shizuo, ...Kacchan," Izuku greeted nervously.

"I'm glad you all could come, its nice to see everyone, even though Kasuka is out filming the next movie of his, Hizashi said, smiling.

"Of course we'd be here. Otherwise we wouldn't hear the end of it, if you catch my drift." Mitsuki said, winking as she hitched a thumb behind her in the direction of a certain doctor. "He'd have our heads."

"That sounds about right," the head of the Midoriya family chuckled.

The two families chatted and shared any new information of interesting topics between each other before a microphone was turned on and the receptionist's voice rang out. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. We will begin the ceremony in five minutes, please keep your voices down once it starts. Thank you."

"I guess we better pay attention", Masaru said. Everyone nodded, and resumed their conversation, just keeping their eyes and ears primed for anything. Izuku and Katsuki talked only when spoken to, a tense air was between them. Shizuo picked it up but said nothing.

After a few short minutes the tapping of a mic was heard, drawing everyone's attention to the main podium in the room. Standing at the podium was the host of the event, Ichigo Kurosaki. He took the mic and spoke clearly, "Hello and welcome to Musutafu Central Hospital's official grant ceremony. Normally we don't make a big deal about these kinds of things because the right thing should never need a show. However this time I felt it was necessary. First off, to those in the crowd and that aren't here who are supporters and contributors for this hospital, you are this institute's greatest of friends. We couldn't help those in need without you. I'd like to take a short moment to thank and applause the wonderful men and women that made this possible."

Applause and cheers rang out, making the Hero's and individuals that supported the hospital meekly wave and smile. After a few moments, Ichigo waved his hand to calm the crowd. "Thank you once more ladies and gentlemen. You help us help others. Now then, the reason why we are all here is to do a ceremony, so let's start it off with a good friend of mine. Many of you know him, he can't be lost in a crowd. He is donating half of his own total pay of the fiscal year to our pediatric ward. Let us welcome this great man, ALL MIGHT!"

The crowd starting cheering and clapping louder than before, seeing the behemoth of a Hero step out on the stage in a navy blue suit, the fabric straining against his physique. He smiled and waved to the crowd as they kept cheering. _'Man this is insane, Ichigo said a small group. Not a size that fills up this entire room! Dammit, I hate public speeches.'_

Swallowing his nerves, All Might bellowed, "Hello, I am here!" He leaned on the podium and waved his hand, motioning for the crowd to calm down. Hizashi was bouncing in place, super excited to see the top Hero. Katsuki watched in anticipation, though he would never say he was excited, but he was. Izuku did as he planned, turned on his 'fanboy mode' and went along with the crowd. No one suspected that he knew the titan.

"As was stated by our gracious host, _'the asshole in charge'_ , I am giving up half of my total yearly paycheck amount to the hospitals children's section. This will ensure that this facility not only can provide the high standard of healthcare it has always lived up to, but make it where the children are much more comfortable and happy while they are here. I even plan to help using my own strength should they need me." Toshinori's smile shone brightly, making the crowd cheer and clap in support of his decision. "Now please, let me at least ask the kind doctor to come join me as I unveil the latest technology I had a hand in creating. A dear friend of mine from I-Island helped me with this, its a support suit that mimics the great Recovery Girl's quirk to a lesser extent. With this, children that suffer from self-harm from their developing quirks can receive quick recovery and help them learn about their powers easier." All Might and Dr. Kurosaki moved the curtains to show a small one-piece tracksuit. It looked similar to his own Hero outfit.

"Thank you, All Might! This is a wonderful support item that you and the famous inventor David Shield created together. This will help the young ones walk confidently to their futures." Ichigo shook hands with Toshinori as both smiled toward the crowd. _'This plus the other suits and the new renovations will help us stay far ahead of the outdated tech for at least fifteen years.'_

The crowd inspected suit and noticed how light it was, but also the quality and the material it was made from. It was far above most Hero outfits designed by major support companies. The invited press groups were filming and photographing everything about the event and the item. That is until All Might spoke up. "Now then, everyone, I believe that there was something grander that the doctor wanted us to see." This definitely caught the crowd's attention. What could be better than this?

Ichigo retook the stage as All Might stepped down and to the side of the platform. "Thank you, my friend. Now I'm sure all of you are thinking, 'How could anything beat a medical collaboration between the All Might and the amazing David Shield?' Well let me show you." He motioned behind him where the curtains fully pulled back and showed his lab technicians wheeling in a large set of devices and large glass tubes with a strange blue substance inside.

"A great many years have passed since I made a bet with a dear friend of mine. She told me if she won, I had to create a special division dedicated to quirk development. As you can see, I lost that bet. These tubes are for placing organs, tissue samples, blood into the substance. This liquid is a miracle of science designed by Tsunade Senju, the Princess of Quirks. I had David Shield go through her notes and will so he and his team could bring this to life. With this, new knowledge of quirks and how to better use them will be known to us all. I present to you our new department: Analysis and Research of Quirks, or Tsunade's ARQ."

Ichigo swept his arms towards the appliances as the crowd cheered and applauded the new research. 'I _did it Tsunade, I created your brain baby. With your cells being the basis of the work for your Cell Resoration quirk, we will be able to help millions. Now then, I think its time.'_ Ichigo looked directly to All Might, who noticed and nodded.

"Now then, may I have everyone's attention? David gave me a detailed list of the capabilities of the suits and the ARQ. Let me start of with the suits and get them out of the way of this medical marvel." All Might now had everyone's attention and was drawing them in more as Ichigo melded with the background.

With nobody watching, he walked silently around the crowd to a specific spot. He reached out and tapped the shoulder o his target: Izuku. The boy turned his head, eyebrows cocked in curiosity that someone wanted his attention before he recognized whom it was. "Dr. Kur-", the doctor placed a hand over his mouth and motion for Izuku to be quiet.

Ichigo stepped back and gestured to follow him. Seeing Izuku not moving and eyeing him warily, Ichigo sighed and made a new motion. He reached up and acted as if he plucked a hair and then brought his hand down and pretended to eat it. Then he pointed at Izuku. The teen's eyes nearly popped out of his skull in realization before silently following the man. After a few minutes the ended up in the doctor's office. Before Izuku could speak, Ichigo started it off.

"So kid, how the new quirk working for you? That training may be hard now, but we aren't done. You still haven't got the worse of it yet." He said with a sly grin.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, so sorry for this wait. I should have had these up a week ago but life happens. Hopefully next two up before Christmas. Hope you enjoyed these double chaps. We will finish this training arc next time! Please let me know what you like and don't like about my writing style, constructive criticism appreciated. If you want any character cameos in time frames along Ichigo's/the world's history let me know and I'll see where they can fit. Thank you.**


End file.
